The Challange
by Beka Rhade
Summary: A stranger challenges Rhade to go one week without whiskey or women so he takes a job with Beka, Rafe shows up with a daughter, and Dylan and Harper get girlfriends. Hey I'm up to 24!
1. Chapter 1

**Rating**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: I would love to own Rhade…but even Hercules is out of the picture so I'll just have to stick with the picture I use as a backround on my computer. I other words I own nothing.

**Summary**: A stranger challenges Rhade to go one week without whiskey or women so he takes a job with Beka, Rafe shows up with a daughter, and Dylan and Harper get girlfriends. This takes place in season five after the "Moonlight Becomes You."

**Ramblings**: Okay I know I have other stories going but I couldn't help but want to get this one up. Maybe it'll help make up for my lack of work on Jenny. Anyway enjoy.

**THE CHALLENGE**

**Chapter 1**

Rhade was lying on his bed staring into the blackness around him when he noticed a woman sitting next to him. He couldn't who she was; it was to dark. All he could see was a faint outline. They were silent for a while before she spoke.

"You can't do everything."

"I never said I could."

"You act like it."

"What's wrong with that?"

"You won't let anyone help."

"I don't need help."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Leave me alone."

"No."

"Why?"

"You need help."

"I do not."

"Then why are you pushing me away?"

"I don't need help."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Why are you always drunk?"

"It helps."

"How does it help better than a person can?"

"It isn't always saying its right."

"You know I am."

"I don't need help."

"Prove it. Go a week without getting drunk."

Rhade heisted for a minute but then decided that he had nothing to lose, "fine."

"And without having sex with a different woman every night."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I just do."

"How will you know?"

"Trust me, I have my ways."

"What'll I get if I do this?"

"Do it and see."

"What'll you do if I don't?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Then what makes you think that I'll tell you?"

"Why would you not?"

"Suspense."

"Whatever."

"Do we have a deal?"

"Who are you?"

"Someone who cares."

"Such as?"

"Someone you've wanted for a long time."

"Like?"

"Take my offer and find out."

"One week?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

"Here's something to remind you."

Smooth soft hands pressed Rhade to the bed as a female body covered his. Soft hair brushed across his face. Full soft lips briefly pressed against his. He tried to catch her scent but couldn't.

"You won't know me until I want you to," her breath was hot on his cheek. "Remember that I'll be watching at all times. I might even come by."

Rhade finally caught his breath from the kiss. "Who are you?"

A finger pressed against his lips. "No getting drunk and no sex, deal?"

"Please who are you?"

"Wait and see. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes."

**ANDROMEDA ANDROMEDA ANDROMEDA ANDROMEDA**

By the way this is a dream. Rhade talks to the 'woman' in his dreams. He doesn't find out who she is until the end of the week. Do you want to hazard a guess about who she is? Feel free to do so when you review. Tell me what ever you think even if you hate this.


	2. Chapter 2

Even though I only have one I wan to update at least once a week which will usualy be on Monday or Tuesday so I can see most to the reviews I'll get by the next update time. Though next week we have thanksgiving break so I'll have to wait to see my reviews.

Now I didn't have time to type this before so here's some hints: telepathy, Tyr, and three parings not to mention some refrences. I can't really place where I want this to go yet but it has to be after "The Opposites of Atteection" due to a couple referances Rhade makes. I'm still working on writing the last chapters so please R&R (besides it will help me get through all these tests they suddenly decided we needed).

**Chapter 2**

Rhade woke with a start reaching for the bottle of whiskey. The bottle was halfway to his lips before he paused. Could he go a week without getting drunk? Was that just a dream? Who was the woman? She said she was someone he'd wanted for a long time but that could be anyone. It had been to dark see her. There was only a vague outline. It had had to have been a dream. That kiss had been real enough, and her breath. Never before had his dreams been so vivid. She wouldn't even let him catch he scent. It as just a dream. Could he do it though? Even if it was just a dream could he make it a week without whiskey or sex? The sex was no problem. Women around here weren't worth the price they charged. Of course he could do it. If just to get out of paying Harper. A week wasn't that long and if the woman was real he could have some fun. He would do it. Then Beka might get off his butt about drinking so much.

Setting the bottle down Rhade rolled out of bed to take a shower. When he got out he tied his hair back and grimaced before letting it fall back down. It was just long enough to get in his eyes but not long enough to do anything with no matter how much hair gel he used. Now he remembered why he always had short hair before, other than the fact that around here it fit in better. It would be hell having to put on a uniform if they ever got out of here.

If they ever got out of here there'd be nothing left anyway. No commonwealth, genetically enhanced magog, nietzschean's falling all over Beka, and no family. His wife and their four kids were all dead. They were the reason he'd started drinking. Losing them and Louise in the same week had been too much. The only reason he was still alive was because the whiskey had dulled everything. Then Dylan had showed up followed by the others. There was some hope back then. Now it didn't look like they'd ever make it out.

A picture on the table caught Rhade's eye. It was one of him and Beka watching a movie. He was in uniform with an arm around her shoulders. Her head was resting on his shoulder while her fingers were intertwined with his free hand. A bowl of popcorn sat on his lap ignored by both of them.

He had kept the picture never telling her about it. She'd hit the roof if she found out. He'd hoped at one time that they might have something but then the news of his family's deaths, and Louise came along. After landing here he'd often regretted not telling her how he felt. Of course if he had told her she might not have slept with Peter and his race may never have been born. Though now he had to live with not being able to tell her anything. Unless she chose him as her mate he couldn't touch her. She'd never choose him though. He went against her every chance he got.

It was almost amazing, the change from before to now. Beka hadn't changed but he had. Louise had hardened him. He couldn't tell her now. It was too late, and they'd both lost too much. That was one of the reasons Rhade had turned to the local whores. He couldn't have the people he needed. Could it have been Beka last night? No, she was on the _Maru_. There was no way it could have been her.

Rhade let the picture fall to the floor. It had been a nice dream at the time but that was all it had been. He would go the week without the whiskey just to prove to himself that he could. Beka had nothing to do with this. There was no way that she could have been in his dreams. Anything they could have had was just that, a dream and nothing more. It would never be anything more.

Pulling on a shirt Rhade headed to the _Maru's_ landing area. Maybe Beka could use some help. Maybe she could help him. If he wasn't around the bar he would less likely get the sex. Now the whiskey was harder to avoid. The deal was that he couldn't get drunk so he wasn't stuck with water.

Reaching the _Maru_ he looked around to find that it was competently empty. That was a surprise because Beka was normally still sleeping. Sitting at the bar he helped himself to some watered down scotch. It was probably too early to drink but he didn't care. Even weak scotch helped dull the hangover from last night. He just had to be careful about how much he drank.

"Rhade, what are you doing here?"

Rhade jumped, he hadn't heard Beka come in. "I…" he trailed off not knowing how to say it.

"Can I help you help you with something?"

"Can you help me?" Rhade whispered not looking at her.

"Are you okay?"

Rhade mentally shook his head before he did or said something stupid. "I'm fine."

"Right, is there something I can do for you?"

Rhade finally looked up to see her standing across the bar from him. "I just came to see if you could use some help."

With a surprised look Beka picked up his almost full glass and studied it. "When did this happen?" She set the glass back down.

"When did what happen?"

"Weak scotch and volunteering for something. Even before you never drank the weak stuff."

"It's just a bet."

"That's why you asked if I cold help you. Someone's said you can't go a day without getting drunk."

"A week actually. Can you use some help?"

"Well I don't have a job now. I was just going to _Andromeda_ to clean out the cargo bay. I never quite got around to it."

Rhade gave a small smile and spread his arms. "I'm all yours."

"There's one condition though."

"Oh?" Rhade raised an eyebrow.

"Since you volunteered I don't want to hear any of this matriarch stuff."

"You are the matriarch."

"You don't have to rub it in."

"I'm just doing my duty."

"I've seen how fast that changes."

"What would you have me do?"

"How about we go back to me being plain Beka?"

"You were never plain."

"Thanks, but can we drop the whole alpha mom thing?"

"It's who you are."

"Rhade, don't you think I know that? Every time I look at you I'm reminded of it. Can't you go one week without bringing it up?"

"It's still my duty to protect you."

"Can you do it like before at least?"

Rhade didn't reply but just sat there staring at his glass.

"Rhade please for one week drop the matriarch stuff. You can still protect me without bringing it up."

Rhade met her eyes and gave another very small smile, "I'll try."

"That's all I want to hear. How many glasses have you had?"

"Just this."

"You're really taking this seriously."

"Call it lake of money."

"You do realize that you're putting Harper out of one of his best and most temperamental costumers?"

"He'll get over it."

"He normally does. So how long are you volunteering for?"

"At least a week. After that we'll talk about it."

"How much do you want from the jobs?"

"How much are you offering?"

"Eighty twenty."

"Ninety ten."

"Seventy thirty."

"Seventy-five twenty-five."

"Sixty forty."

"Sixty-five thirty-five."

"I'm not going any lower.

"Fifty-fifty. You don't need to make that much to survive around here."

"After expenses."

"Sure, we have a deal then," Rhade reached across the bar to shake her hand.

**TWO DAYS PAST EIGHTEEN HE WAS WAITING FOR THE BUS IN HIS ARMY GREENS**

_squid109:_ well for I'm not all that great at descreptions but I promise in most of these I do get more descriptive. Though I started writing this over the summer when I was supposed to be doing some work that I never did and dialog was faster to write.

Please review on what you think. I don't care if you hated it (okay I do i little but most people here at school who read it hate it so big deal) please help me so that I might be able to make it better. Heck tell me your favorite song and singer if you want to.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back and thanks so much for your reviews.

**Chapter 3**

Beka sat across from Rhade in the _Andromeda's_ mess hall. They'd cleared out the _Maru's_ cargo bay and started making a few repairs. They really didn't need to be done but it was something to take up time, which was the one thing they had plenty of.

It was amazing how seriously he seemed to be taking this bet. What could he be getting out of it? Who had bet him? Would he actually go through with it? Could he do it?

At least he'd promised to drop the matriarch stuff. Beka had thought they might have something before but then Louise had come along. Now there was no way they could have anything. Peter had fixed that. He hadn't done too bad when he'd created the nietzschean's though. That was if you forgot the Jaguar's, Drago's, and Earth. The thing about Rhade was that most of the time he didn't act all that superior. Not to the extent that Tyr had gone anyway. He'd let her yell at him after Tyr or whenever she'd got mad and never yelled back. He'd had been someone she could talk to when Lance and Michael had left.

She still had one picture of them watching a movie. Back when she was stuck drifting she'd found it in a book. Rhade had been in uniform with one arm around her shoulders while she leaned against him holding his free hand. Beka didn't know who had taken the picture. All she knew was that she had the only copy of it. She had kept it as a reminder of what life had been like.

It would have been hard to guess that the clean shaven man in uniform in that picture was this long-haired, usually drunk, muscular bad-ass across from her. She wondered what his kids were like. Where they like the academy pinhead he had seemed to be once? Were they even alive?

Would they ever get out of the Seefra system? It didn't seem like it now. If they did the nietzschean's would be hell when they found out. Then there were the magog. Genetically enhanced magog that looked worse than the old ones.

It had stung when Dylan had told Trevor that loyalty had never been mattered to her. It had mattered the whole time though. She'd gone to Tyr for Dylan. He didn't know what it was like seeing him chained like that. He'd always been this Greek god-like person that nothing could happen to. Sure there were times when she wasn't all that loyal but there were also times of extreme loyalty. She could have left anytime. She didn't stay for the money. She'd stayed out of some kind of loyalty to him. He'd been the first person in her life who had seemed to care. Like he'd said when they'd found out she was the Matriarch, she'd chosen him. He would always be there if she needed him, almost like a big brother. He didn't want sex and he hadn't forgotten her when she ran off with Tyr.

"Well this is a surprise," Dylan said from the doorway.

"What is?" Rhade asked.

"You two in the same room and not glaring daggers."

Beka almost blushed while Rhade shrugged.

"Anyway I need you two to make a water run to Seefra 7."

"Sure," Beka got up to dump her plate.

"A message is coming in from Harper," Andromeda broke in appearing next to Dylan.

"Let's hear it," Dylan said as Rhade dumped his own plate.

"Hey boss is Rhade there?" Harper asked.

"What do you want?" Rhade asked.

"It's not me. There are four not so bad looking women down here who keeping asking me where you are and when you'll get back."

"Tell them I'm busy."

"I've tried."

"I'm sure you'll find a way to deal with them."

"I've tried everything except ask them out."

"Good luck.

"What have you been drinking!"

"What do you mean?"

"You just told me I could ask out four of your better girls!"

"So."

"So you gave up four hot girls!"

"Your point is?"

"Nothing," Harper looked puzzled for a second but seemed to decide not to say anything, "Seefra out."

Rhade turned to where Beka and Dylan were staring at him, "what?"

"Nothing," Dylan said, "I'll help you load that water."

"And they say you can't be surprised by a nietzschean," Beka muttered leading them toward the _Maru_.

"Stuff happens," Rhade shrugged.

"Yeah."

**I CRIED NEVER GONNA HOLD THA HAND OF ANOTHER GUY TO YOUNG FOR HIM THEY TOLD HER WAITING FOT THE LOVE OF A TRAVELAN SOLDIER**

So what do you think? I've got it set up to where I have two chapters about each day and then one dream. We only have two school days this week so I won't be able to see your reviews untill next week but please review anyway. I'll update next week with Rhade's second dream.

Hmmm maybe with all this time off I'll write that Andromeda/Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings crossover I was thinking about.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 4 - Dream**

Rhade lay on his bunk on the _Maru_ once again staring into the semi-darkness that surrounded him. Then the woman appeared seated on the edge of the bunk. Like in his last dream all he could make out was a faint outline that told him that it was a woman.

"You've made it one day," a finger traced Rhade's lips.

Rhade just lay there trying to find any clue as to who she was. "Who are you?"

"Not yet Telemachus."

"Why?"

"The deal was a week."

Rhade caught the hand that had started to move over his bare chest easing him with only slight contact. "Why won't you tell me who you are?"

"I don't want you to know."

"Why?"

"To see if you can do it," she pulled her hand out of his.

"Please, who are you?" Rhade rested his hand on her arm.

"Someone who cares."

"Why are you doing this?"

She paused before answering brushing some hair off his forehead, "I care about you Telemachus."

"That explains nothing," Rhade felt an involuntary shiver go through him at her touch.

"You've wanted me for a long time, but you have to earn me."

"How?"

"Go through with our deal."

"How do you know?"

"How do I know what?" She shifted and Rhade let his hand drop slightly surprised when it came to a rest on her thigh.

"What I do."

"I'm not just a dream Telemachus," she shifted again until her thigh was pressed against his side. She didn't seem to mind his hand resting on her other thigh so he left it there. Now one of her hands was resting on his shoulder while the other traced the muscles of his chest. "I am real."

"What will I get if I do this?"

"Wait and see. You'll like it though."

"What is it?"

"Not yet. I'll be more than happy to tell you in a week."

"If you're real why are you in my dream?"

"Wait and find out."

Rhade studied her tracing lazy circles on her thigh with his thumb. "Are you real?" He whispered.

"Yes," her hand moved to tracing his abs.

"How will I know you?"

"Trust me you will."

"How?"

"You ask too many questions," she slipped two fingers under the waistband of his boxers.

Rhade grabbed her wrist once again, "how will I know you?"

As before she pulled her wrist out of his grip, "don't worry you will. Here's another reminder if you do forget."

She pressed him into the bunk. Her bare skin came in contact with his sending a shiver straight through him. Her skin was soft and warm as if she'd just taken off her shirt. She started with light kisses on his abs and worked her way up his body. Rhade tilted his head back as she nipped at his neck. Finally she ran her tongue over his lips before pressing her own to them. Her hands trailed down his arms until they came in contact with his fully extended boneblades.

"As I said you still want me," she whispered. Her breath was hot on his neck.

"Who are you?"

"Six more days Telemachus."

"Please."

"We have a deal so you'll wait."

"How will I know you?"

"I've already answered that. You have to trust me."

"Can I at least see you?"

"Not yet," she nibbled on his bottom lip.

"Why not?" Rhade tried to pull her into another kiss but she pulled back with a small laugh.

"Suspense."

"What will you do if I don't go through with this?"

"I don't want to have to tell you."

"What will you do?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean."

"You won't get what I have planned if you don't do it."

Rhade reached up feeling her cheek she felt familiar, like a long lost memory. He couldn't help but give a small smile as he thought about the three women she could be. Either one would be kind of fun. Now all he had to do was make it through the rest of the week, "six days and you'll tell me?"

"Yes Telemachus."

"I'll do it."

**WELCOME TO EARTH THIRD ROCK FROM THE SUN**

I gotta go the bell jsut rung. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello I have so much of this story written that I'll go ahead and post two to three time a week. Well I can do that up until December 22 when christmas break starts. Anyway please review.

Oh and in the chapters marked 'Dream' Rhade (or Beka in a couple chapters) is dreaming even though they are very realistic dreams.

**Chapter 5**

"Hey Rhade wake up," Beka said.

Rhade jerked awake sitting up to find Beka standing in the doorway of the bunkroom.

"Getting jumpy aren't you?"

"Can I do something for you?" Rhade replied swinging his legs over the edge of the bunk.

"You might try to quite mumbling."

"What!"

"Before I woke you up you were mumbling something."

"What did I say?"

Beka shrugged but the way she was standing told him she was curious. "Something like, 'what will you do.'"

"How long have you been standing there?"

"About twenty minutes give or take."

Rhade paused wary of what she may have heard and how she might take it. "What did you hear?"

"What's with the twenty questions?"

"It saves me from having to answer them later."

"Get dressed first. Dylan was talking about another job."

"Whatever," Rhade stood up and began looking for his pants.

"Just as a suggestion you might want to change your boxers. You sure don't need nietzschean eyesight to see that," with that she turned and left him alone.

Looking down at his boxers Rhade swore and began looking for another pair. All he could find though was the extra uniform he'd stored in here back when Dylan had first started sending them on missions. He took a quick shower and joined Beka at the bar finger combing his hair.

"Scotch or whiskey?" Beka asked with a small grin.

Rhade went around to the back of the bar and poured himself some water before swallowing two Tylenol to help with his headache. "I'll take water," he sat down across from her.

"Headache?"

"Yeah."

"What do you get out of this?"

"As far as I know nothing."

"You're taking this seriously."

"I got tired of your griping."

"Yeah right."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Go ahead and ask."

Beka looked up from her half-full glass of scotch that she'd been staring at, "ask what?"

"You obviously heard a good part of what I was dreaming."

"Oh that," she looked back down at her glass.

"How much did you hear?"

"Umm…"

"Beka."

I couldn't sleep so I came in here to get a drink when I heard you mumbling. I thought you were talking to me so I went to see what you were saying. The first thing I could understand was 'why won't you tell me who you are.' It must have been an interesting dream."

"Yeah, it was."

"Do you always talk in your sleep?"

"I never have that I know of, why?"

"Well if you're going to be sleeping here I need to know so that I don't think you're talking to me."

"I usually don't have dreams that-," Rhade caught himself before he told her something that would make him the laughing stock of the Seefra System, "like that."

"Mind if I ask what it was about? Other then the obvious of course."

"Actually I do. Let's just say it's about the obvious."

"Fine," Beka paused not looking up from her glass. "About when you first joined us…"

Rhade refilled his now empty glass. "What about it?"

"Well I…I wasn't exactly…you know…"

"You thought I'd be just like Tyr."

"Yeah…"

"And you've warmed up since then."

"I guess you could say that."

"So what's the problem?"

"Nothing," a very slight blush started to creep up Beka's neck. "What was it like before we came?"

"Here or on Terazead?"

"Here."

"A haze of whiskey, women, and killing. I never believed any of you were still alive."

"Sounds better then my three months."

Rhade paused remembering the time before Dylan showed up. "It seemed like the whiskey was the only thing that didn't leave. Louise died in my arms and I went crazy. Then arkology exploded and the next thing I knew I was here."

"Must have been real hell."

"It was," Rhade looked up and met Beka's eyes. "You know it wasn't Louise, or my wife, or my children that I missed the most. It was _Andromeda_. Harper making crude nietzschean jokes, Dylan playing the modern day James Bond, Trance with her plants, and Rommie trying to hide her feelings," he gave a small smile. "Hell I even missed you bad mouthing me," his smile disappeared as he looked back down at his glass. "Then everyone shows up, except for Doyle taking Rommie's place, and we're stuck here with hardly any difference."

"I never thought you were like that. I mean before you were this pinhead and now it's like you're…some bad ass playboy."

"Nice analogy," Rhade looked up at Beka with that grin that seemed to be reserved just for her. "You don't have to worry about explaining Beka. I know what you meant. It's your pity I don't want," he looked back to his glass again. "I never could stand it when other people pitied me."

"When your always drunk it's hard not to."

"There is that."

"Harper to Rhade come in," Harper broke in.

Rhade pulled out his communicator, "what?"

"I know that you turned down these ladies and they left. The problem is that now there back and their really interrupting my business."

"And your point is?"

"Can you _please_ come talk to them?"

"Why should I? I have no reason to go to the bar today."

"A free bottle of whiskey?"

"Brandy."

"No way! Do you know how much that stuff costs!"

"Okay," Rhade shrugged and moved to turn off his communicator.

"Wait, how about scotch?"

"There are four women so that will be six bottles."

"Hell no! Do you think I'm stupid!" Rhade opened his mouth to speak. "Don't answer that."

"Okay have fun with the ladies. Just remember they like it when you can prove you're better than them."

"Hey wait, how about three bottles?"

"Five."

"Please I really need your help here."

"Five or there's no deal."

"Come on be nice. How about four?"

Rhade raised an eyebrow.

"Fine but only if they don't come back."

"There free, I can't judge if they'll believe me or not. They may go back or they may not."

"Fine."

"I like the way you think. I'll be there in a few minutes, Rhade out," Rhade turned off his communicator and shoved it back in his pocket.

"Mind if I ask what you're going to do with five bottles of scotch? I didn't think you liked it that much."

"Remind me and I'll buy you a few drinks. Are you coming?"

"Why not," Beka replied draining her glass. "Dylan hasn't said anything yet so his probable there."

"Or he'd learned by now not to bother before ten."

"Hey."

"Oh there you are Rhade," one woman said as they entered the bar. Immediately four women surrounded Rhade. He threw something like an apologetic look at Beka before letting them lead him away talking softly.

"Having fun?" Beka asked Harper sitting down at the bar.

"I'd ask the same," Harper replied handing her a drink. "What's with Rhade?"

"He made a bet with someone that he could go a whole week without getting drunk."

"Do you think he can?"

"He's done it so far."

"Bet ya he won't make it."

"I think he will."

"How much do you want to bet?"

"Ten channel."

"Make it twenty and you have a deal."

"Why not? He only has five more days."

"Is that all?"

"Yep."

"We have a deal then," Harper reached across the bar to shake Beka's hand even though there was no need for the old form of agreement.

**SO THEY WENT DOWN AND THEY SAT ON THE PEIR HE SAID I BET YOU GOT A BOY FRIEND BUT I DON'T CARE**

Okay I know this isn't the best but I was typing when my brother came over and decided to leave it like I had it written. Now if they would just move into town everyone except my mom would be happy.

HEY YA'LL please review and let me know what you think becauseI have this huge test friday and good reviews may help boost my moral.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey I would have updated friday but I didn't have time. So here it as next chapter. Let me know what you think.

**Chapter 6**

Rhade sat down at the bar next to Beka having finally gotten rid of the women, "scotch."

"One bottle or two?" Harper asked getting out a bottle and the glass.

"One glass," Rhade replied.

"Is there any point in asking what you've been drinking?"

"Scotch."

"You sure? I've never seen you turn down anyone. Except maybe that-."

"And your point is?"

"Nothing I was just curious," Harper wandered down the bar to serve someone else.

"So how high is the bet?" Rhade asked glancing at Beka.

"What bet?" Beka asked.

"The one you undoubtedly made with Harper. It's no use telling me there is no bet because you two would naturally bet on something like this."

"Twenty channel. For what it's worth I bet for you."

"Thanks, do you think this is the family or friend's discount?"

"Try both. We're all the family he has."

"One small family," Rhade held up his glass as if he were toasting something. None of us has anyone here."

"We may not have anyone outside of here," Beka commented taking a drink.

"We may never find out."

"We'll make it."

There was silence for a few minutes as they sat there.

"Do you really think we're out there in different universes?" Beka asked.

"As a cargo hauler or the first officer of an outdated ship?"

Beka thought for a minute. "They both have their prec's but I think if I had to choose I'd pick _Andromeda_."

"It was the lancers I couldn't stand."

"I can't see why. I believe her name was Brittany."

"Yes it was and she was hell. Remind me not to help the female lancers."

"Really, you looked like you were enjoying it."

"If that was something _I_ would enjoy this is paradise."

"That bad?" Beka reached for the bottle to refill her glass.

"Worse, the women's showers were never working. Not to mention the giggling."

"Remind me to work out more when we get out of here."

"The worse part was when they decided to trip me and tie me to the deck."

"I've always wondered what you'd look like in that kind of position. I can't believe I missed something like that."

"I'm sure Andromeda has the video clip. She wouldn't let me delete it."

"Every female lancer on board probably got a copy of that."

"Please don't remind me," Rhade turned around studying the rest of the bar. "Would you look at that."

"What?" Beka turned around and followed his gaze. "Looks like he picked up another one."

"He doesn't have bad taste."

"What do you think she's the avatar of?"

"Another ship, but if Harper has another half-cooked scheme you are not flying it."

"Are you every going to let that drop?"

"No, you almost got yourself killed."

"So I've heard," they turned back to the bar.

"Why did you do it?"

Beka shrugged, "I got bored."

"To barrow one of your favorite phrases yeah right."

"Come on, what's fun without a little risk?"

"There has to be a better reason then just being bored."

"You expect me to tell you?"

"If I didn't I wouldn't have asked. What did she say that got you so set on doing it?" Rhade reached across the bar and pulled out a bottle of water.

"Lay off it," Beka glanced back over at Dylan. "Something tells me that this girlfriend is not an avatar."

Rhade didn't push his questioning any further for the time being. He also glanced over to where Dylan and the woman were standing up. "From the look on his face he doesn't think so either."

"Have we seen her before?"

"Not that I can remember."

"At least he's smiling."

"That's the first time in a long time."

"Yeah, he needs it."

"Don't we all?" Rhade watched as they left.

"What do you say we go find a salvage job?"

"It doesn't look like he has one for us."

Beka stood up and drained her glass. "Now if we could just find someone for Harper."

"He'll find somebody one of these days. If you don't shoot him first."

"Hey!"

"Hey what?" Rhade slipped the bottle of water into his pocket as they walked out of the bar. "Don't tell me you think she'll shoot him before he gets a chance."

"Knowing Harper she most likely will."

"He'd be fine if he'd lay off the act a little."

"And you would know?"

"You don't see very many women bitch slapping me and walking away."

"That's only because you never give them much of a chance to talk."

"I believe the saying is, 'A little less talk and a lot more action.'"

"Isn't that one of your songs?"

"It's a country song which you might like if you ever bothered to listen to it."

**A LITTLE LESS TALK IF YOU PLEASE AND LOT MORE LOVIN' IS WHAT I NEED SO LET'S GET ON DOWN TO THE MAIN ATTRACTION WITH A LITTLE LESS TALK AND A LOT MORE ACTION**

Okay I couldn't get that song out of my head this weekend. Of course watching Lost in Space three times isn't that intresting anyway. Anyway please review and sorry for all the dialog. I'm not all that great at writing in detail. Anyway the revews help my moral which helps my test grade. Oh well I'd better get back to doing my creative writing even though I'm supposed to be doing my computer work now. Hehe.

PLEASE REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

Yeap here's my last update for the week.

**Chapter 7-Dream **

Rhade sat up on his bunk leaning against the bulkhead waiting. As he expected everything went dark and the woman appeared on the edge of his bunk.

She sat close to him where he could feel her weight. "It's been two days."

Rhade wished that she would let him see something more than her outline. "You're back."

"I said I'd come by."

"Are you someone I know?"

"Yes."

"Such as…"

"Not yet Telemachus. You still have five days to live through."

Rhade couldn't help but give a sarcastic grin, "what did you expect?"

"Of course you could _give up_ at any time."

"I don't think I will."

"We'll see. What will you do afterwards?"

"After what?"

"After our bet is over."

"That depends."

"On what?"

"Who you are and if we make it out of here."

"Is that all?"

Rhade paused wondering what she was getting at and once again if he knew her. "No, but it's all that I'm going to tell you."

"Now who's holding back?" Her hand was resting on his thigh now as he sat with his legs stretched out in front of him.

"You don't need to know everything."

"I don't want to either." There was another pause in the conversation as she shifted closer to him with her leg now pressing against his.

"Are you real?" Rhade finally asked.

"As real as you are."

"How do I know that?"

"You'll have to trust me."

"Trust you," Rhade couldn't help but giving a sarcastic smile. "I can't even see you."

"You will soon enough."

"You said last night that I've wanted you for a long time."

"You have."

"How long?"

"Long enough," she started tracing lazy circles on his thigh with her thumb.

"If we get out of here before the weeks up will you still be there?"

"Yes, no matter what happens or where you are in five days you'll find out who I am."

"How is it that you're in my dreams?"

"I don't know."

Suddenly a thought hit him. There were two women that he believed she could be. For the first one it was probably impossible but for the second on… "Are you my wife?"

"No."

So much for that idea. "Do you know her?"

"I only know that you have one."

"Had, what about my children?"

"Only that you have three."

"That figures."

She moved her other hand to rest it on his arm. "You'll find out about them."

"Probably," Rhade took her hand in his tracing her fingers in the dark. It was warm and smooth. "Did you ever have any children?"

"No, not for lack of chances though." She didn't try to move her hand from his.

"Just didn't want any?"

"Among other things."

"I see. I know someone like that."

"Yeah," she shifted again so that they were side by side only she was facing him and he still couldn't make out anything useful about her. "Here's tonight's reminder." She kissed him briefly not bother to take her hand out of his. "How to you feel?"

"About what?"

"How you've done so far."

"Are you saying you expected me to give up already?"

"Actually yes. I was wondering if you could find a way around the drinking."

"It's better than water and I'm not getting drunk."

"I know. How are the women?"

"There aren't any."

"Just testing. Can you this for five more days?"

"Yes."

"Good you'll like the reward." With that she kissed him again briefly running her free hand over his chest. Then she was gone and the lighting returned to the normal darkness of the _Maru_ at night.

**I THINK ABOUT YOU AND I CAN'T HELP BUT SEE THAT EVERY WOMAN USED TO BE SOMEBODY'S LITTLE GIRL, I THINK ABOUT YOU **

Another of my favorite songs. So tell me what you think. Heck tell me what you had for lunch just please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey I'm back and thanks soooooo much for reviewing!

**Chapter 8**

"Rhade get up," Beka said throwing a shirt at Rhade.

Rhade jumped just barely and looked around to find that he was sitting up. Trying to make everything look normal he pushed himself off the bed and pulled on the shirt. "What?"

"We're on transportation duty again. I've already got breakfast ready."

"Thanks. Where are my boots?"

"Over there," Beka gestured toward the corner.

"Is there any point in asking how much you heard this time?" Rhade asked sitting on his bed and pulling on his boots.

"The first thing I heard was something like 'you're in my dreams."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked like you were having an important conversation."

"Somewhat," Rhade stood up following Beka to the _Maru's_ bar where two plates were waiting.

"Mind if I ask who you were talking to?" Beak asked once they sat down.

"I don't know. All I know is that she's a woman."

"Oh that tells a lot."

"I know it's just a dream anyway."

Beka just shrugged but seemed to hesitate before speaking. "Do you miss your children?"

"Yes. Did you ever think about having children?"

"Sometimes, but no one ever stayed around."

"'It doesn't matter whether you decide to marry or stay single; either way you'll be sorry.'" Rhade quoted.

"Wasn't that some old Earth guy?"

"Socrates. It does seem to fit though."

"That bad?"

"It seems like it sometimes anyway."

"No matter what you do it won't make a difference," Beka mused staring at the liquid in her glass.

"Um."

"Guess you've never had that problem."

"Actually I have."

Beka didn't seem to notice though. "Every time I thought I had something they'd leave. First John, then Bill, Kevin, Zac, and Bobby. When Abe showed up I actually thought it was real love. Of course that didn't happen. I believed that Tyr loved me; well you know how that ended. After that everything went down. Taylor, Jay, Michael, and Jared all decided to leave. You know I did a lot of thinking while we were drifting."

"About what?" Rhade asked after a moment's silence.

"Mainly you and Tyr and how different you are. He would've probable killed after that bioarmor incident. You hardly changed all. I kept thinking that it would be better if you at least acted mad at me."

"How could I have been mad at you? From what I saw you had no control over what you did."

"I guess so. When the abyss had had taken over me I dreamed that you were beside me bed saying that you wished I would wake up if just to say 'I told you so.'"

"That wasn't a dream. Trance had ordered e to leave and get some rest. I was hoping that you heard me wouldn't die."

"Thanks," Beka gave him a small smile. "You do have an interesting pick up line though"

"So you've said before. Though I still don't believe that women are always better flyers."

"Do you want to prove that?"

"How?"

"When we get out of here how about a race from Terzead to Oliver's Trust and back."

"In slipfighter."

"What are you afraid the Maru will beat you?"

"No but I don't have a ship."

"All right. I'll still win either way."

"I look forward to proving you wrong."

"I think I'll have to deflate that ego of yours."

"Feel free to try. It's been done before."

"Really?" Beka raised an eyebrow in an almost perfect imitation of Rhade.

"Yes."

"When?"

"Lets' see," Rhade leaned his stool back against the bulkhead. "When I was fourteen I was unbeatable. You raced me I won. You had a hot girl mine was hotter."

"Why does that not surprise me?"

"Well one day this human guy about sixteen challenged me to a race from Terzead to Casperius. I lost by two minutes. Then to top it all off he stool my girlfriend."

Beka smiled at the, "and you took it?"

"Nope I won one out of the next three races with him. After that we stopped racing by mutual consent."

"Then you went back to winning all the time."

"Until I went to the academy. I didn't race much then."

"Lost too any times?"

"Fell in love. Of course she dumped me."

"Ouch."

"It wasn't too bad. She wanted me to drop out of the academy. I told her there was no way in hell that I would and she said it was over."

"I never thought anything like that would happen to you."

"You learn something new every day." Rhade shrugged draining his glass.

"Beka, come in," Dylan's voice broke in.

Beka reached up and turned on a communication screen. "What?"

"Do the words 'transportation duty' mean anything to you?"

"Pay me more and they will."

"Beka."

"Well give us a few minutes. Maru out," she turned off the screen. "If you'll put the plates up I'll prep us for launch."

"Sure."

**IF IDON'T LOVE YOU LIKE YOU DESERVE; IF I DON'T STOP EVERY TEAR YOU'RE CRYIN'; IF I DON'T MAKE YOUR LIFE A HEAVEN ON THIS EARTH, I'LL DIE TRYIN', I'LL DIE TRYIN'**

Hey that's a new song by Lonestar and I love it (Have you heard The Dollar by Jamey Johnson yet? It's great too). Anyway Harper will get the chic but if you want to hazard a guess as to who Rhade's mystery woman is It will be welcome. I still have like five chapters to write so anything can happen. Sorry if their kind of short and have a lot of dialog. I'm trying to write more descriptions and stuff.


	9. Chapter 9

Yes I'm back! I have two reviewers but I soooooooo love you guys so here's another chappy.

**Chapter 9 **

"That's the last of them," Rhade said stopping beside Beka in the _Maru_'s doorway. "Let's go to the bar and I'll buy you a drink."

"Lead on Beka said hitting the door control so that it closed.

"It looks like someone else is trying your second hand salvaging," Rhade stated catching a man's arm as he ran by with a money bag he'd just pulled out of an old man's pocket. "I don't think you want that."

"Get your own über," the man snapped trying to shove the bag in his jacket.

"I'll take that," Rhade grabbed for the bag.

"Screw you,' the man swung his fight hand up catching Rhade in the jaw.

"Nice try," Rhade punched him in the stomach.

He doubled over still clutching the bag. "D-damn you," he gasped.

"Do you want to return that or shall I?"

"Go to hell," the man straightened up.

"Wrong choice," Rhade raised his arm again.

"Rhade wait," Beka said catching his arm. "Who are you?"

"Why do you care?"

Beka's expression changed to one of recognition. "Where're my discs?"

The man studied Beka for a minute and Rhade could now see how alike they looked. He just shrugged though. "I sold them."

Rhade raised an eyebrow. "Family or ex-boyfriend?"

"Rhade meet Rafe," Beka replied not taking her eyes off the man.

"What happened to Tyr?" Rafe asked. "I thought he was the only neitzchean on your ship."

"Do you want the long or the short version?"

"Knowing your boyfriends the short one."

"He died."

"Did you want to get rid of him that bad? I kind of liked him."

"That's one of the reasons."

"So where'd Mr. Stop the Local Thieves come from?" Rhade gestured to Rhade who still held his arm.

"Terzead," Rhade replied coolly. "Now the money," he held out his hand.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Great," Rafe handed Rhade the bag.

"Wise choice. I'll be back in a minute." Rhade let go of Rafe and made his over to where the old man was looking for his money bag. "Excuse me but I believe this is yours."

"Who are you?" The man demanded.

"Telemachus Rhade."

"I've heard of you. You're one of them."

"So I've been told. Now is this yours?"

"Where'd you get it?"

"From the man who got it form you."

The old man snatched the bag away from Rhade and opening it. "Well thank you young man. What do you want?"

"Nothing," Rhade turned around and made his way back to Beka and Rafe.

"So that playboy took Tyr's place?" Rafe was asking.

"Yes, and he's not a playboy," Beka snapped.

"Come on he has his own fan club."

Rhade stopped behind Rafe placing a finger to his lips.

"Oh he does?" Beka raised an eyebrow more to Rhade than Rafe. Rhade just shrugged.

"Yeah, I thought he was Tyr or another guy."

"How long have you been here?"

"About a year, you?"

"About four."

"Wow it's a record. Why'd you stay?"

"There's no way out. Dylan was just happy to get _Andromeda_ working at full power."

"The fossil's still alive?"

"And still playing everybody's hero."

"Some things never change."

"So you've noticed."

"You're not still pissed about those discs are you?"

Rhade reached into Rafe's jacket and pulled out a communicator, a felxi, and a gun. He slid these into his own pockets and stepped back a few steps.

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"Because we're family?"

"Bull."

"How about-," Rafe cut his sentence off as Rhade walked around him stopping by Beka. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"Behind you," Rhade replied turning to Beka. "We were headed to the bar."

"Sure," Beka turned and lead them through the thinning crowd.

"What about the purple chic with the tail?"

"Oh Trance. She's gold now without a tail."

"So the whole crew's here?"

"Everyone except Rommie."

"She's the hot android chic right?"

"Yeah."

"Wow," Rafe stopped staring. "Who's that?"

"Who's who?"

"That blond over there in the gold outfit."

"HEY DOYLE OVER HERE," Beka called waving Doyle over. "That's Doyle and you wouldn't have a chance."

"Are you going to the bar?" Doyle asked Rhade when she reached them.

"Yes why?" Rhade asked.

"Harper's trying to get rid of your girlfriends again. Evidently they didn't believe what you told them yesterday."

"Their good for a few more drinks then."

"Just don't try asking for water." Doyle turned to Beka and Rafe. "Who's he?"

"Doyle meet Rafael Valentine," Beka said.

"I see. Have you seen Dylan?"

"Try Andromeda."

"I have. Oh well I'll see you later." Doyle headed in the opposite direction.

They entered the bar a few minutes later and sat down.

"Where'd he come from?" Harper demanded upon seeing Rafe.

"Another rock in this place you call a solar system," Rafe answered.

"Hey Rhade can you take care of them?" Harper gestured to four women gathered around a back table.

"I did that yesterday," Rhade replied.

"I know but their messing up my business."

"A bottle of water each."

"Two for all of them."

"No."

"Fine three and no more neitzchean jokes."

"I don't believe that will ever happen."

"Pleassssssseee."

"Fine. Hey Rafe see that brunette?"

"Yes," Rafe answered looking t the table Rhade was pointing at.

"Go offer her a scotch. She'll make it worth your while?"

"Why scotch?"

"Because Harper's going to put it on my tab."

"Right," Rhade got up and walked over to the woman.

Rhade also left and talked to the women Harper had complained about. On his way back he stopped to talk to another woman who sat by herself at a secluded table.

**HE SAID, "MY NAME IS PRIVATE ANDREW MALONE IF YOU'RE READING THIS, THEN I DIDN'T MAKE IT HOME BUT FOR EVERY DREAM THAT'S SHATTERED, ANOTHER ONE COMES TURE"**

I just heard that again this morning and got it stuck in my head. Anyway for future referance I'm sorry if Rafe's personality is way off but let's say he's "seen the light" and has something planned. So review and let me know how I'm doing.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks soo muach for my revieweres. Here is yet another of Rhade's kinky dreams.

**Chapter 10- Dream**

Rhade sat at the _Maru's_ bar. Through the now familiar darkness he saw the outline of the Woman beside him.

"I'm surprised you might actually make it," she said.

"Of course I will."

"Good," her hand was resting on the bar next to his.

"Why do you keep coming back to my, dreams every night?"

"To talk. Are you tired of me already?"

"No just curious."

"Let's just say I really want you to go through with this."

"Why?" Rhade looked at her even though all he could make out was the outline of her face. "What do you get out of this?"

"The satisfaction of seeing you sober."

"You really care what I do?"

"Yes I do."

"You appear to be human so I'd watch who you say that too."

"Very funny," she paused for a few seconds. "I just hate to see you like what you are when your drunk."

"Do you?" Rhade raised an eyebrow though he doubted that she could see it. "Or do you have other ideas?"

"Yes I might have other ideas but their up to _you_."

"But…"

"And I do care about you. It really is hell seeing you tear yourself up like that."

"Um," Rhade felt her hand touching his as he paused. He still didn't know who she was or why she was but he had a good idea. There was only one woman he believed she could be. There was only one woman he wanted her to be. Now all he had to do was figure out why she was in his dream acting like she was. "You do know that in nietzchean society it's the females who make the decisions right?"

"I know. We'll have to work that out later."

"How do you know if I've wanted you? I could be wanting someone else." Rhade was turned sidewise on his stool with his body facing her now.

"Wouldn't you love to know?" Then with surprising quickness she was on his lap with her arms around his neck. Rhade's heart started to race as she captured his lips giving him a deep passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from sliding off his lap. He could feel her breast pressed against his chest causing his heart to race faster. When they pulled apart he was breathing hard.

"Another thing you won't tell me?"

"I think that just proved my point."

"Why are you doing this?"

"To prove my point."

"You've proved something but I'm not sure it's what you want to."

"Would you react like that for anyone else?"

"I haven't before," Rhade let he slid off his lap and back on to her bar stool. "Your not wearing a shirt doesn't help anything."

"Just an added bonus for you."

"Thanks so much. Are you in anyone else's dreams?"

The woman hesitated, "yes."

"Who's?"

"Beka's."

"Don't tell me she'd wanted you for a long time too."

The woman laughed. "No Telemachus. She wants someone else only he doesn't seem to know it."

Rhade turned back to the bar staring into the darkness toward the bulkhead. "He's a lucky man."

"Some would say that."

"It's true."

"Why do you say that?"

"She beautiful, smart…perfect."

"All of the traits nietzchean's look for in a mate."

"Yeah."

There was another pause. "Would you have her if you could?"

"I can't."

"Can't what?"

"Have her. It's impossible.

"Nothing's impossible."

"That's one thing that is."

"Have you told her?"

"No. I can never have her."

"Why?"

"I can't explain."

"Because she's the matriarch?"

"No."

"Why then?"

Rhade wondered for a second why he was telling this stranger all this. Well this was a dream anyway. Nothing more than that. "I had my chance and I blew it."

"Have you heard of second chances?"

"It's too late. Too much has happened." In the end his common sense got the best of him. Even if this was a dream he was telling this stranger things he'd never told anyone. "Why do you care anyway?"

"Just curious. You can still have her."

"No I can't."

"I see nothing can change your mind"

"It's too late."

"Here then," she rested one hand on his shoulder and kissed his on the cheek This time it felt as if she was wearing an shirt. "You'll have your matriarch," she whispered and then she was gone.

**"THIS CAR WAS ONCE A DREAM OF MINE, NOW IT BELONGS TO YOU AND THOUGH YOU MAY TAKE HER AND MAKE HERYOUR OWN YOU'LL ALWAYSBEW RIDING WITH PRIVATE MALONE"**

Okay now what do you think.


	11. Chapter 11

Class is about to get out but here's the next chapter. Who do you think I'll hook up?

**Chapter 11**

Rhade woke up at the bar with his head resting on his folded arms. The _Maru_ was quite except for Rafe's occasional snore from the other bunkroom. Standing up Rhade stretched and fell over a crate. That had been set beside his stool.

"What happened?" Beka asked from the doorway to her room with her gun drawn and pointed toward the ceiling.

"I tripped," Rhade replied pushing himself to his feet and setting the crate on the stool while Beka seemed to try and hide a smile. "Looks like it's for you."

Beka took the note taped to the top. "Impossible, he said he sold these."

"He obviously didn't." Rhade flipped open the top of the crate. "I thought you only liked heavy metal."

"I do," Beka answered looking at the disc Rhade held out. "What is this junk?"

"Country and it's not that bad."

"It better not be because half of these are country. Wow he's hot."

"That's Tim Magraw. You'll like Kenny Chesney, Cowboy Troy, Jason Aldine, and Garth Brooks are good. Reba and Cheryl Wright aren't too bad. Gretchen Wilson isn't either."

"I take it you listen to this stuff."

"I grew up listening to it. Keith Urban, Rascal Flatts, Alabama, the Dixie Chic's, and Big and Rich and also good."

"So evidently their pretty good?"

"Yeah, here listen to number three on this one." Rhade held out a Deriks Bentley cd.

Beka took the disc and put it in the player.

"_Beka was a beauty from south Alabama_

_Her daddy had a heart like a nine pound hammer_

_Think he even did a little time in the slammer_

_What was I thinkin'?"_

"It's not that bad," Beka admitted when the song finished.

"I'd say that's your song. I like this one better," Rhade said putting another disc in. This time the music was slower/ Rhade held out his hand. "May I?"

"Rhade!" Beka said sounding surprised.

"I'm only a little out of practice."

"No it's just that…"

"Come on no one's going to see."

Beka smiled and took his hand letting him lead her to the center of the floor. He drew her close and she slipped her arms around his neck resting her head on his shoulder. He slid his arms around her waist resting his cheek on her forehead. Their bodies swayed to the music every thought lost in the moment. When the music stopped they stood there oblivious to everything. Rhade kissed her cheek before pulling back.

"Happy birthday matriarch," he whispered.

"How'd you know?" Beka asked not moving.

"A friend told me."

There was a thumping from the bunkroom caused them to pull apart. They were looking at the discs with 'Long Slow Kisses' playing in the backround when Rafe walked in rubbing his eyes.

"Morning."

"You said you sold these," Beka said gesturing to the discs.

"I lied. Do you have anything to eat or do I have to go to one of the bars?"

"No have a seat."

Rafe sat down as Rhade moved the crate out of the way. "Sounds like you found the country."

"Yeah, we're supposed to start evacuating Seefra 8 today. You can stay her or come with us if you want to."

"Mind if I hang around?"

"If you come with us you'll to get the refugees to maintain order and not touch anything."

"Sure. I'm looking for someone anyway."

"Who?" Beka asked as Rhade passed out the plates.

"Jade."

"Jade…"

"Valentine."

"No way. You finally got a wife."

"Actually she's your niece. Her birthdays coming up."

"How old is she?"

"Sixteen."

"Why didn't you mention her before?"

"I was thinking about other things at the time."

"You do realize that if she is here she's most likely a slave," Rhade put in.

"I know but I have to find her. Other then Beka she's the only family I have."

"What does she look like?"

"She's about Harper's height with brown hair and dark brown hair with red highlights. Normally she wears jeans, a dark blue tank top, and a blue denim jacket."

"We'll have Harper look around. If she's here we'll find her," Beka said. "Hey Rhade can you put that in my room?" She gestured to the crate.

"I'll tell Harper," Rhade said after he'd moved the discs into Beka's quarters. He headed to the bar and told Harper about Jade.

"I'll see what I can do." Harper replied.

"By the way do you see that red head with the felxi?" Rhade gestured to a woman sitting at the end of the bar.

"Yeah isn't she the one you talked to yesterday?"

"Correct. Now you might offer to help her with her ship."

"Why?"

"Because she has no one and hasn't been touched."

"You're kidding."

"No I've talked to her several times. She told me yesterday about needing someone to help with her ship."

"You're serious?"

"Yes. Now go talk to her. You'll like her." Rhade left and headed back to the _Maru_.

It had felt so good holding Beka that he'd never wanted to let go. Was there still a chance that he could have her? No, he'd passed up his chance. It was too late. Had she had feelings for him? Why would she have? He was just another man who in the end would leave. He wouldn't leave though, if he had her. She was perfect in every way. It easy to see why Peter had chosen her. Peter had ruined everything. He'd been about to tell her when they found out. That's what had caused him to spend the next hour throwing up. At least she wouldn't make him disappear. She hadn't objected to the dance too much. Though he doubted she knew any of the other dances. Maybe she'd let him teach her. There was something about the way she had relaxed in his arms that he liked. He'd like to do that more often, just hold her. She was very different then. She wasn't the matriarch, or his commanding officer. She had just been a beautiful perfect woman.

Now Rafe was different story. Why had he given back half the discs he'd stolen plus enough to make up for the others? How had he ended up here? Beka had told Rhade about Rafe's last visit. Could the Jade girl really be his daughter? Was this another lie? Beka seemed to believe him. Maybe he could be trusted but it wouldn't hurt to keep and eye on him.

**RIDING NOTRH ON INTERSTAE 75 WITH A NERVOUS FADING BEAUTY BY HIS SIDE AND A PISTOL THAT HE USED TO PAVE THE WAY DOWN THE LONG BLACK STREACHES OF A DARK HIGHWAY.**

Okay so tell me how I'm doing. I'll probably update every day this week (excpet friday) because Christmas break is coming up so read fast please.


	12. Chapter 12

Damn only two more days this week. Oh well thats about three more updates.

**Chapter 12**

"I'm going to stay in town tonight." Rafe said as the last of the refuges left the _Maru_. "I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Night," Beka replied as he walked out. When he was gone she turned to Rhade. "What now?"

"What do you mean?" Rhade asked helping himself to some water and Tylenol.

"Headache?"

"This is harder than I thought it would be."

"Hey you only have three more days."

"I know and with this headache it doesn't seem like I'll make it."

"You will."

"Thanks."

"What do you get out of this anyway?"

"I don't know but it had better be good. All she'll tell me is that I'll like it."

"She?" Beka raised an eyebrow with a small smile.

"Don't tell me you're getting ideas."

"Who's to say I can't think?" Beka asked suddenly defensive.

Rhade backed down. "Calm down Beka it was just a joke. Nothing more than that."

Beka didn't say anything for awhile as the tension went up a notch. "I've been thinking about this morning."

Now it was Rhade's turn to get defensive. "What about it?"

"Calm down yourself." Beka stood up to leave.

"Wait Beka I was just thinking about something else." Rhade paused trying to think of something to break the tension.

"You aren't the only one," Beka slid back on to her stool.

There was another pause though the tension had abated. "Do you remember the Commonwealth dances?"

Beka poured herself another drink. "Yeah they were hell most of the time."

"I know. Is there any way I could get another dance?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"Which song," Beka picked up one of the cds she'd stacked on the end of the bar.

Rhade took the cd and looked at it. She'd chosen a greatest hits one. "Pick one and I'll see what I can do."

"How about 'the Dance?'"

"That's the one we danced to this morning."

"'Take me Down?'"

"Kind of slow."

"'Rollin'?'"

"If you like rapping."

"'You had me From Hello?'"

"Its better listened to."

"'Darned if I Don't Danged if I Do?'"

"I haven't heard it in a while."

"'Killin' Time?'"

"Haven't heard it in a while either."

"'I go Back There all the Time?'"

"I kind of like that one."

"You pick one," Beka shoved the pile toward Rhade.

"Fine," Rhade reached into the pile and pulled out a cd at random. "Here's one just for you. 'The Devil Went Down to Georgia.' I don't know any moves but the beats good." He placed it in the player and took Beka's hand leading her to the middle of he deck.

Beka smiled as Rhade twirled her around the floor. He couldn't help but smile as she began to lead bringing in some of the more popular moves.

Beka tripped and Rhade caught her taking the lead again while she laughed.

They kept it up through the next three songs until the music stopped.

"I never knew you could dance like that," Beka said getting a drink.

"I've never seen you dance like that," Rhade retorted getting some more water. "You've been around Harper too long."

"If I remember right some of your moves were his favorites."

"You pick up things."

"Um-hum." Beka studied him over her glass.

"I know that look. What are you thinking?"

"Nothing."

"Beka."

"How did you know about my birthday?"

"I can't reveal my source. Beside what would you have said if I told you last week?"

"I would have really thought you were drunk."

"I most likely was."

"Come on who told you?"

"How about one last dance?"

"Tired already?"

"We have more to do tomorrow."

"Sure," Beka stuck a cd in and took his hand. 'The Dance' filled the Maru as Rhade pulled her body close again.

"You played this one this morning."

"So shut up and dance."

**RAY BOUGHT HIS FUTURE WITH A POUND OF LEAD WHEN HE ROBBED A LIQUOR STORE AND LEFT THE CLREK FOR DEAD**

I don't know if you can dance to those songs but I was told you can dance to anything and those are just a few of my favorites. So tell me what you think and make christmas break a little more bareable. (If you don't belive in Christams help make the Holidays more barable).


	13. Chapter 13

Hey I most likely won't get to update tommorow so here's my last update until Januray 3rd (or fourth). I had an old lady jusmp down my throat for saying Merry Christams so that's why I added the Happy Holiday's part.

Now we shift the focus a little bit

**Chapter 13- Dream 5**

"Telemachus hurry up."

Rhade looked up to see not the woman he'd expected but a man about twenty. Unlike his other dreams he was on his bunk and there was enough light for him to make out all of the man's features. He raised an eyebrow as he sat up assessing the man.

"Come on you don't have all night."

"Who are you?"

"Your inner sprit, now come on."

More out of curiosity than anything else Rhade got up and padded barefoot and dressed only in his boxers after the man. Instead of entering the corridor out side of the bunk room they entered a cave. The sun was just starting to rise filling the area with some light. Standing in the mouth of the cave with her back toward them was Beka.

"Go talk to her, but she must not find out who you are," the man said.

"Why?"

"You're in her dream. Who ever she wants you o be you are. It's just like your dream. For her it's too dark in here to see more than your outline. Talk about whatever you want but don't let her find out who you are or it'll ruin everything. You can tell her that in three days she'll find out who you are. Now go, I'll call you when it's time to go back." With that the man disappeared leaving Rhade at the back of the cave with a very solid wall behind him.

Rhade walked over to Beka lightly touching her shoulder. This wasn't like any of the fantasies he'd had before. This seemed more real though, especially as she jumped at his touch.

"Who's there?" Beka turned around faster than he'd thought she could move.

"A friend," Rhade replied holding up his hands as if he were surrendering.

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow.

They were only a few inches away now and he could smell her scent and hear the spike in her heartbeat. He could also see the pain in her eyes along with love and concern that he never saw.

"Yes." For some reason what he saw in her eyes scared him. What scared him even more was when she turned her head slightly and the light reflected off the tear streaks on her cheeks.

"Which friend would that be?"

"One who cares," he brought his hand up using a thumb to wipe away a tear.

"No one cares," she turned away leaning against the wall.

"I do."

"Yeah right and Harper has a steady girlfriend."

"I do care Beka and if you give him a few days Harper will have a girlfriend."

"What?" She turned around again sounding surprised this time.

"A friend told about them."

"Who are you?"

Rhade studied her for a minute trying to decide how much he could say without her guessing who he was. He might as well use what the woman had used with him. "Someone you know."

"How do I know that?" She was leaning against the wall again only facing him this time with her arms folded across her chest.

"You'll have to take my word on it."

"If you know anything about me then you know I don't believe you."

"You don't always have all the facts when you take on a salvage job and that's not much different than this."

"You're saying you're a salvage job that I'm going to accept?"

"No I'm saying there's no need for you to know who I am now."

"Then how do I know you go telling all of Earth what I say."

"Because you're on Seefra and not Earth. Besides I don't have any reason to tell anyone what you tell if you ever get around to telling me anything."

"Why would I want to tell anything?"

"Why would you want to stand there staring at me?"

"I'm staring at a shape. You haven't event told me who you are."

"You'll have to wait for that."

"All right if you're a friend then what's my mother name?"

"Helen Stringer. She kept her real last name."

A look of shock crossed Beka's face and the walls that were always in her eyes when went up. He could no longer read any of her emotion. "So that narrows it to a few people."

Rhade paused hoping he hadn't given himself away. "Let's just say I'm someone who really cares." He reached out touching her arm.

"Big deal," she turned around away from him looking out over a forest that was fully illuminated by the now risen sun. "Why you bug off?"

"Beka," he reached out placing his right hand on her shoulder again. She didn't flinch away this time but seemed to relax. "I do care."

"You're just a dream so whatever I say no one will know." It was a statement not a question.

Rhade fought against his conscious before deciding to go along. She might never find out who it was him. Though how he was in her dream or she was in his he couldn't figure out. "Right." She seemed so alone and cold standing there that he stepped forward slipping his arms around her waist and pulling her against his chest. She would never know who he was. To his surprise she relaxed against his chest resting her arms on top of his.

"Can you help me then?" Beka turned sidewise leaning her head against him. He could hear her heart rate go up a notch as he breathed in her scent.

"I will if I can," Rhade whispered.

Beka didn't say anything for a while as she absently traced circles on his chest. "What am I thinking? He'll never have me."

Rhade stiffened. Who was she talking about? "How do you know that?" he rubbed her arm feeling her shiver.

"It's impossible," she seemed close to tears again.

"Nothing's impossible."

"This is one thing that is."

He forgot his worries at the sorrow in her voce. He wanted to kill whoever this man was for doing this to her. "Why?"

"It just is. I had my chance."

Rhade was struck by how similar her words were to his. So much for second chances. The woman's words came back to him as he looked down at Beka who was standing there leaning against his chest with her right hand resting flat on it. Her right arm was between their bodies as she seemed to try and shift closer. "Have you heard of second chances?"

"I've blown that one to."

"How do you know that?" His hatred for the man escalated so that he knew he'd hurt his man really bad if he ever met him.

"Because I always do."

A while later Rhade hadn't been able to get her to say any more about this man. She had started to cry with her tears running down his chest and all he could do was stand there and hold her thinking about how much he wanted to kill this man.

"Telemachus it's time to go," the man called causing Rhade to jump.

Beka had somehow gotten out of his protective grip a few second before and was looking out over the forest again.

"Telemachus now."

"Think about it. You can still have him." Rhade whispered kissing her cheek. "I'll be back."

"Telemachus."

Rhade started toward where the man was standing in a…doorway. He could see his bunkroom n the _Maru_ behind the man.

"It's a good thing she wanted you to be a nietzchean." With that the man disappeared leaving Rhade alone next to his bunk.

**THAT KID SHOULD HAVE PUT THE MONEY IN THE SACK BUT HE DIDN'T AND NOW THERE AIN'T NO TURNING BACK**

So what did you think. Review and help me make it through christmas break (or winter recess for others).


	14. Chapter 14

Yes I was able to get out of class so this is really my last update until Janurary third.

**Chapter 14**

Beka woke with a jerk and lay there a few minutes staring at the bulkhead. Who had that been? No it was just a dream. His arms had felt do real though and those kisses. It couldn't have been real though. She was in her bed and sleeping. It had to have been a dream. Sure it was more realistic then any other dream shed had but still it had to be just a dream. It wouldn't have been him anyway. Not that it would have made a difference if it was. She couldn't see a thing in the dream other than his vague outline. There was no way he would have her anyway. Too much had happened. It had to have been him. No one else could hold her like that. No it was impossible. She was in her bed, alone, and had been sleeping. It had all been a dream. There was nothing else it could possible be.

Beka got up rubbing her as she headed to the bar thinking about getting a drink. Rhade was already at the bar with his elbows resting on the bar and his head resting on his hands. A half full glass sat in front of him.

"How long have you been here?"

"I don't know a couple hours," Rhade paused not looking away from the glass. He spoke in a whisper that Beka barely caught.

"I need help Beka. I can't do this."

Beka sat down next to him reaching for the glass. As soon as her fingers brushed it his hand clamped down pinning her wrist to the counter. That when she noticed that the glass held was hard whiskey. Se could smell just enough on his breath to know that he'd had a few glasses but not really enough to get drunk.

"Rhade look at me."

"Leave me alone," Rhade said in his normal voice. He didn't sound as if he had just asked for her help. He didn't look at her or let go of her wrist though.

"Rh-Telemachus, look at me. Don't turn away. Let me help you," she caught his eyes then and the haunted look tore at her heart. "I can help you but you have to let me. Will you let me?" He gave slight nod. "Let me go," he didn't move so Beka decided to try a different tactic. "You know I'll never do anything to hurt you," another nod. "Let me go. I can't help you if like this."

Rhade moved his had letting her take the glass while he rested his forehead on his hands again. "I can't do this. It was a stupid to think I could."

"No it isn't you can do this."

"You don't understand."

"Yes I do."

"How can you?" He seemed to change his mind and reached for the glass.

"I understand more than you think," Beka grabbed his wrist not really sure what she was doing. "Let me help you."

"I don't need help."

"Telemachus, look at me."

Rhade turned his head looking straight at Beka as she sat there holding one of his wrists. "What?" He had the blank look on his face as if they had been talking about the weather.

"You don't have to do this alone. You can let me help."

"I don't need your damn help!"

"Yes you do," Beka tried to keep her voice even though the anger building up in the back of his eyes scared her. "You can't do everything."

"I don't need any damn help you can give!"

Beka grabbed his other wrist as he tried to take the glass again. His boneblades were fully spread and the anger flashed in his eyes. He didn't seem to be trying to fight that much though because at any other time he would have been on his feet forcing her to her knees, "Telemachus."

"Let me go damn you," Rhade tried half-heartedly to twist his arms out of her grip.

They were both standing now and Beka stepped forward forcing him to back up into the bulkhead. She pinned his arms on either side of his head really surprised by how little he fought and his weakening struggles. She could smell the whiskey on his breath and was now staring into his eyes now flashing.

Then for some reason she couldn't think of she surprised them both. Stepping forward so that their bodies were pressed together she pressed her lips to his. He went ridged but didn't fight her. Instead he deepened the kiss.

**HE'S A DESPERATE RIDER, HE'S A JESSE JAMES THE BEST THAT HE COULD HOPE FOR IS A HOUSEHOLD NAME**

So tell me what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello I'm back.

**Chapter 15**

Rhade stared at Beka as she backed up letting go of his arms. As soon as he'd realized what she was doing he'd tried to deepen the kiss and she'd pulled away. Her breath was hot on his face. He could see mixed emotions in her eyes as she took another small step back. The most prominent emotion he could see had to be love. He'd been so used to the looks of lust that the women around here directed at him that it shocked him. Never before had he seen that look with such intensity. He could see the irony that she still had his arms pinned to the bulkhead though.

He hadn't really tried to fight her because that look had shocked him and even with the whiskey starting to form a headache he didn't want to hurt her. He needed help but he just couldn't bring himself to say it again. He had asked her but then his nietzchen side had taken over and he kept insisting even to himself that he didn't need any help. He'd known when he took this bet that he couldn't go all week. He'd hoped that he would be wrong though.

"Telemachus," Beka spoke softly still not letting go of him. Rhade briefly wondered why she was using his first name. "Listen to me. You didn't give up on me. I'm not about to give up on you. You'll make it through this and I will help you."

Rhade started to nod but regretted it immediately as his head throbbed. It felt as if a machine gun had pumped everything it had into the space behind his eyes.

"Sit down. I'll get you some Tylenol."

Rhade sat and took the pills she handed him draining a glass of water. He laid his head on his folded arms closing his eyes. After that dream he'd come in to get a drink to dull his headache. Everything was hazy after that. Sometime when his headache started to go away he fell asleep.

Beka sat across from Rhade watching him sleep. She didn't know why she'd kissed. It had even surprised her. Reaching out she brushed some hair off of his face. He looked so peaceful like this as he shifted in his sleep. It was almost as if the man with the stone face who had fought her was gone.

Rhade woke up still at the bar. Rubbing his neck he looked around to find that he was alone. Beka had left a glass of water and two more Tylenol near him though. Checking the time he swallowed the pills daring the glass. He took a couple minutes trying to figure out what had happened. No matter how he looked at it he couldn't explain the kiss. There was no way that she would want him. It was impossible anyway and she knew that even if she did want him.

Getting up he found Beka in pilot's chair reading. He leaned against the edge of the door watching her. There was something distant about her that said she most likely wasn't reading. She was probably also trying to justify the kiss. Was she thinking about the way she could have him? There was one way but did she even consider it. He ended up thinking about the same question that always seemed to be on his mind. Did she want him? Did they ever have more than just friendship between them? Her hair fell across her face and Beka shook her head breaking his concentration. Their eyes met briefly and Rhade stepped forward. He had to know.

"Why did you do it?" Rhade stepped down on to the deck leaning on the back of the pilot's chair.

Beka closed her book looking up at him. "Do what?"

"Kiss me back there."

She looked away her eyes roaming all around the deck and looking at everything she could except him. "I don't know."

Rhade took a deep breath wondering why asking this question was so hard. Never before had he had any problem talking to a woman. Now every time he tried to ask Beka what he was thinking he got embarrassed. What was the difference between her and the other woman he'd met? His feelings for her may be a little stronger but that was the only difference. Maybe it had something to do with how close they'd become. Yes that was it. He normally hadn't spent weeks at a time alone with the other woman. It was just this closeness that was getting to him.

Taking another breath he finally decided to ask it. He had to know how she felt. "Beka do you-."

"Hey sis are ya here?" Rafe yelled from the airlock.

Beka glanced at Rhade for a second, "we're in here."

"Do you happen- oh I didn't realize he'd be here," Rafe said walking onto the flight deck.

"He's my crew for at least two more days."

"Oh I'll see you later then."

"Hold it. Rhade can hear anything you tell me."

Rhade debated leaving but one look from Beka changed his mind. For some reason she obviously didn't want to be left alone.

Rafe shrugged, "it's nothing."

"Rafe."

"Really Beka it's nothing."

"Rafael Valentine."

"Fine do you remember what today is?"

"Wednesday."

"And…"

"February fir- don't you dare say it." Beka turned a very light shade of pink that was hardly different from her normal skin tone.

"What? That it's-."

"Rafe."

"Hey you're the one who wanted him to be here," Rafe nodded to Rhade who still stood behind the pilot's chair with one arm resting on the back. "Besides I believe you're the only one who complained about it."

"I believe her name was Katie-."

"All right I get your point," Rafe grinned. "I found this when I was going through some old things," he tossed a small box to Beka who caught it. "I'll see ya'll later. I think I know where Jade might be." Shoving his hands into his pockets he walked off the flight deck.

Rhade turned back to Beka who was studying the box. "What was that about? I thought you two didn't give gifts for anything."

"He has something in mind. Just hang around and you'll find out. I thought he might have some job he wanted help with," Beka opened the box taking out a sliver chain with a ring on it. "I can't believe him."

Rhade took the ring. A blue stone on top had a V engraved in gold. On one side was a rocket and the number 290. The had two flags crossed and the BEKA. "A class ring?"

"Yeah," Beka took the ring back looking at it.

"I still don't see what the big deal is about them. The human girls always made a big deal about them. I have one but I only wore it once."

"Why'd you get one if you didn't understand them?"

"My girlfriend at the time was a human. When she dumped me she threw it at me. Everyone seemed to find it extremely funny."

"What did you do?"

"I never did get it. She seemed to be under the impression that I was making out with Kyrsten on the side."

"Were you?"

Rhade decided that now would be a convenient time to change the subject. He really didn't want Beka to know about his sophomore year. "So what is today?"

"Nothing."

Rhade slipped his arms around Beka crossing them in front of her chest pinning her to the chair. He rested his chin on her shoulder. "Come on what is today?"

"Rhade!" Beka shifted her shoulders trying to get out of his arms.

"I won't tell anyone," he ran a thumb down her ribs surprised by the giggle he received as she wiggled again.

"Hey!" Another giggle.

"Hey what? It seems I have found one of your many secrets."

"Telemachus!"

"You know my name! Tell me what today is and I'll stop." Rhade was tickling her so much now that she couldn't speak through the laughter. After a few minutes he took pity on her and stopped.

Beka tilted her head back so that their eyes met. Hers were now filled with laughter and Rhade pulled his head back a little unable to suppress his grin. She reached up burying her fingers in his hair. "I'll give you a hint then. My last name."

"That isn't for about two weeks though."

"We moved it to today because it was the only one dad could remember."

"Umm," Rhade didn't look away from her enjoying their clones. The only problem was that his back was starting to cramp and he thought they should talk about how they stood. "You do know that this is an uncomfortable position."

"You're the one who started it." Beka's guards went up and Rhade wished that she would let them down a little longer.

"I know and we need to talk about that," Rhade gently pulled back but found that she had his left arm pinned. Her hand was also still in his hair and she seemed reluctant to move it.

"What if I don't want to talk? What if I want you to stop playing games with me?"

"I'm not the one playing most of those games Beka," Rhade pulled his arm from behind her back using his other hand to pull her hand out of his hair.

He felt her pull away from him more than just physically. She turned away picking up her book from the floor. The tension on the deck felt that if he reached he could touch and break it. She sat there not exactly ignoring him but not looking at him.

"Beka please."

"Please what Rhade?"

"Beka we need to talk."

"Talk about what Rhade? We both know what's happening and what can't happen."

"Beka."

"Why don't you just go?"

Rhade could see the ears in her eyes and how she was clutching the book so hard that her knuckles were white. He decided that it was time to leave. They would end up talking about it later. "I'm going into town," he paused wondering where to go. "To see some friends. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Whatever," was the only cold reply that he got.

Rhade walked out of the _Maru_ and toward the edge of town. He wanted to be alone now and the bar just didn't work. He'd already blown the bet but the whiskey didn't seem like it would work this time. He didn't want the women in town. They had just been a way to forget who he really wanted. Now they wouldn't work. He had almost had her and then he'd screwed it up. Who would have guessed that he would be the one to screw up.

**EVERY TIME OUR EYES MEET THIS FEELING INSIDE ME IS ALMOST MORE THAN I CAN BARE**

Okay what do you think.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey I'm back. I've got up to chapter 19 written and I'm working on 20-22. There won't be much about Harper or Rafe until then.

**Chapter 16- Dream**

Rhade sat leaning against a wall staring out into the darkness around him. The figure of a woman appeared sitting down next to him. As in his other dreams he could only see her outline but he knew it was her.

"Telemachus."

"What?"

"I'm just surprised to find you out here, alone."

Rhade leaned his head back against the wall closing his eyes. "What do you want?"

"I just came to talk."

"Why do you keep coming? If you know so much you know I've screwed it up so the deals off." Rhade could feel the anger building inside him at the woman. She was the reason he'd gotten close to Beka. She was the reason he had let himself dream. She was the reason he'd let Beka get close. She was the reason he'd never be able to forget anything even for a little while.

"Rhade clam down. The deal is still on."

"Why the fuck do you care? What the hell do you get out of this? You're the fucken reason I can't do anything now! I can't have her and because of you I can't even forget the whole fucken thing!" Rhade sat there breathing hard and placed his forehead in his hands. He couldn't believe he had said that. He's let her get to him. Let her see him mad. After all the work he'd done to keep his emotions under control he'd let this woman he didn't even know get to him.

The woman didn't respond to his accusations but just sat there. He'd hoped she would get mad or at least defend herself so that he could try to justify his reason for blaming all of this on her. He knew he couldn't. He knew that none of this was her fault but he had to blame someone. He felt like he was six again and trying to blame everything on someone else.

"Do you really think this is my fault?" She asked quietly.

"Who else's would it be?"

She didn't argue with him and tell him that is was his fault though. She just seemed to agree with him. "Fine. I'll leave you alone then. If you still want to know you can find out who I am the day after tomorrow." She got up and Rhade watched her start to walk away.

Without knowing why Rhade reached out grabbing her hand. "Don't leave I need someone to talk to." He asked in a whisper looking up into her face.

She sat back down beside him. "Is there something special on your mind?"

"Who are you?"

"You've asked me that before."

"I know," Rhade looked away from her and into the darkness. "But why do you keep making a big deal about this? I don't even know you."

"You know me better then you think."

"How can I?"

"I'm real. We see each other ever day."

"Then why can't you tell me who you are? What's with all the secrecy?"

She hesitated for a minute before answering and Rhade could tell that it was hard for her. "I made a deal with someone that I could talk to you like this. The only way they would let me do this was on the condition that you wouldn't find out who I was for a week. I would be free to do whatever I wanted in the dreams but outside of them I couldn't tell you anything or tell you anything that would say who I am. Now the only problem is that when I wake up I this is all a vague dream."

"Why did you do this? Why didn't you just talk to me?"

"I couldn't. Too many things had happened and you were to far removed. I saw you every day as you took off with a different woman or got drunk. You reminded me of someone I once knew who was on flash. He used it to get away just like you used the whiskey. You don't know what it's like seeing someone you really care about tearing themselves up. That's why I chose this way. Then I thought you would see what I was talking about. I thought that you would understand."

"So you just up and decided that you would mess with my head hoping that I would see your point." Rhade turned away from her again staring out into the night. "You said you made a deal with someone. Who else knows about this?"

"I can't tell you because I don't know. They wouldn't tell me any names."

"You made a deal without knowing who you made it with?"

"Yes, and I would do it again if I had to."

Rhade found this hard to believe especially if this woman was who he thought she was. "How many people are there?"

She didn't say anything for a few minutes. "I only know of two women. There's a woman who linked our minds and another woman who showed me where to come."

"Are there any men?"

"Not that I know of. Why?"

Rhade got a feeling that he shouldn't tell this woman about his dream last night. He thought he knew who she was but the man had said she wasn't supposed to know who he was. If this was her then he shouldn't tell her he was in her dream. "Never mind. Why did you go all over me with obviously no clothes on?"

"I take it my jumping on your lap last night came as a slight surprise."

Rhade could hear the laughter in his voice and if he had been human he probably would have been bright red by now. "That was more than a slight surprise. You know what that did to me."

She reached over tracing the muscles on his arm and chest. "It proved my point at the time."

"All it proved was that I've been around these women on Seefra for too long."

"When did you get like that for the women here? I doubt they ever got a rise out of you that quickly."

"Okay so maybe they didn't but why did you keep doing it?"

"I always wanted to," she trailed her hand down his chest teasing his waistband. "Besides its kind of fun to see you squirm."

"Hey," Rhade tried to push her hand away.

"You know what you want." She shifted closer to him her hand now making it's way inside his shorts.

"Your crazy," Rhade pulled her on to his lap snaking one up the shirt she was actually wearing this time. He knew who she was and if she was going to play games with him he could do the same. "I know who you are." He whispered in her ear kissing her neck softly.

"Who am I then?" Rhade half expected her to pull away but she didn't.

"You have to wait to find out," he pushed her shirt up over her head. "I want to find out what I'll be getting." His hands snaked over her skin toying with her pants.

"Do you?" She slipped one hand around the back of his neck pulling their lips together getting to her knees as Rhade straightened his legs in front of him.

Rhade finished pushing her pants down and helped her with his shorts. Once they were off he scooted away from the wall and pulled her body closer. "Divine your perfect."

**IT'S THE SIMPLE THINGS IN LIFE LIKE THE KIDS AT HOME AND A LOVING WIFE THAT YOU MISS THE MOST WHEN YOU LOSE CONTROL. EVERYTHING YOU LOVE STARTS TO DISAPEAR AND THE DEVIL TAKES YOUR HAND AND SAYS NO FEAR HAVE ANOTHER SHOT JUST ONE MORE BEER. I'VE BEEN BLESSED THAT'S WHY I'M HERE.**

Hey if anybody can tell the singer/title of that song I would love you forever (it is country). Just e-mail it to me please.

Okay so tell me how I'm doing and thanks to prin69 and squid109.


	17. Chapter 17

Bad weekend, I got grounded (first time this year I'm slacking). Anyway sorry I didn't update on friday, for some reason I thought it was thursday.

Yeah I agree with squid109 on that it's a good thing that last one was a dream lol. So who wants to hazard a guess as to who the woman is? Come on ya'll and talk to me. Give me some input.

**Chapter 17**

Beka sat at the _Maru's_ bar for awhile just staring at the bulkhead and waiting. Rhade had said he would be back in a few hours. He hadn't returned yet and, for some reason she couldn't name, that worried her. It wasn't like she was jealous. Just because he'd teased her last night and many other times it didn't mean he had feelings for her. There hadn't been a look in his eyes last night that said he felt something for her. That dream hadn't meant anything anyway. It had just been another one of her fantasies. Sure it had seemed like it was real but it couldn't be. She'd fallen asleep at the bar and he wasn't even around. It wasn't like she had any claim to him anyway.

It didn't matter that every time she saw him with another woman she wanted to kill her. They had no right to him. Of course she had no right to him either, but they had even less of a right. It didn't matter that after every one of Dylan's parties that she'd gone to she'd woken up in his bed. Just because he'd helped her over the flash addiction didn't mean he saw anything in her. Just because he was the only one she'd told about her family and past heartbreaks didn't mean she felt anything for him.

After awhile Beka got up and decided to go for a walk. Maybe she'd run into Rhade. Not that she wanted to see him…she just wanted to walk. If they happened to meet it wouldn't be because she'd tried to find him. Of course the fact that she never went for walks didn't matter. Neither did the fact that she started walking toward the back entrance to his planet side quarters.

Realizing that the alley she was walking down deadened Beka started to turn back. Suddenly something moved in the shadows at the foot of the wall at the end of the alley. Glancing back in the predawn light she saw Rhade stretched out across the alley. Using a piece of junk for a pillow one hand rested on his abs while the other was on his hip next to his gun. Her eyes traveled a little further and she couldn't help but notice the bulge in his pants that seemed to be a little darker than the surrounding leather. Who was he dreaming about to get that kind of reaction?

"Beka," he moaned his fingers twitching. The leg with his gun on it was lying out flat while his other was bent.

Beka continued to watch Rhade wondering if he was dreaming about her. As she observed him she decided that she'd been doing a lot of that. If she wasn't watching him sleep she was watching him eat. Then she'd sometimes watch him work out or when they were with people she'd watch him watch the other women. She couldn't help but notice how his muscles flexed when he shifted. With another soft moan he straightened out his leg. His hand rose a little as if he was holding the hand of someone who was walking away.

"Please," he whispered before letting his hand drop back to its spot on his abs. As he shifted again Beka could see the look of contentment on his face.

A few minutes later the sun had fully risen so that she could fully see Rhade. Thinking that he wouldn't want somebody to dome along and find him out here Beka squatted down gently shaking him.

"Hey Rhade come on."

To her surprise Rhade just shifted again but didn't wake up.

"Rhade," she shook him again but a little harder.

"Tomorrow," Rhade muttered shifting again.

"Third times a charm," Beka muttered shaking him a third time. "Telemachus now!"

Rhade's reaction was fast enough this time. Beka fell over and landed on her but as he jumped up. The next thing she Beka was staring at the barrel of his gun. Letting her eyes travel up over his and chest she saw the look of contentment was gone. In its place was his blank faced look.

"Take it easy cowboy. It's just me."

"You shouldn't sneak up on people," Rhade replied gruffly holstering his gun and offering her a hand.

Beka clasped his hand letting him pull her to her feet. "You shouldn't sleep at the end of an alley," she retorted. He didn't let go of her hand when they were standing but kept holding it at chest height between them. "I'm surprised half of Seefra wasn't out here to see that."

"Where I choose to sleep is none of your business."

Beka stared into his eyes trying to see a glimmer of what had been there last night. Maybe if she hit him right she might get a reaction. "Well the fact that you're holding my hand is my business."

Rhade glanced down at their clasped hands as if just realizing that he hadn't let go of her hand. He opened his hand letting hers drop. "Are you happy now?" He started to walk around Beka.

"Where are you going?"

"Why do you care? I don't know my life meant so much to you."

"Hey there's no need to get personal. I was just asking."

"I have things to do. Do you need me today?"

"Well I was going to say that we still have people to evacuate but I'm sure that's not worth your time." Beka turned walking away. Or she started to walk away but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Turning back around she fixed Rhade with the coldest stare she could manage.

Rhade let his hand drop back to his side. "Let me get something to eat and I'll be there. There's no use in you trying to do it on your own."

"Thanks so much for concern."

"I agreed to help you for a week and I will." Rhade walked around Beka and turned toward the city.

Once he was gone Beka slumped against the wall. Why had she done that? It wasn't just that she'd gotten a reaction out of him but that it was so close to the one she wanted. Not that any of that mattered anyway. Sliding down along the wall she placed her head in her hands and tried to suppress the feeling that she had hurt him. That she had deliberately tried and succeeded in hurting him.

She'd seen the look in his eyes as he'd walked away. The look that she had seen once before and that she had hoped to never see again. The first time it had kept her awake at night for weeks. Just thinking about it was enough to scare her. Why did she care if she got any kind of reaction out of him? Why couldn't she just let things be? What was it that made her want to hurt him? He'd never hurt her. At times he had seemed like he was trying to protect her. Now she'd gone and hurt him worse than (if it was possible and that look in his eyes as he walked away seemed to say that is was) any man had ever hurt her.

"Beka, Beka are you all right?"

Beka looked up to find Rafe kneeling beside her looking concerned. She realized that her legs were sore as she pushed herself up along the wall. "I'm fine Rafe."

"Beka don't lie to me. He did something didn't he?"

"Who?" Beka just couldn't understand who Rafe was talking about.

"Rhodes, he's hurt you hasn't he?"

"No it's not Rhade."

"Then why have you been crying at the end of an alley?'

Beka touched her face staring past him. "It's not what he did Rafe. It's what I've done."

"What happened?" Rafe offered her a cloth which she used to wipe her face.

"Nothing."

"Beka even I know you better than that. You don't cry over some little fight. Why are you crying over him?"

"I've got work to do," Beka tried to walk around Rafe but he moved blocking her way.

"It can wait."

"Rafe," Beka tried to walk around him but was again stopped. "What do you want?"

"I want to know what's going on and I want to hear it from you."

"Well blocking me into the end of an alley isn't the best way to find out."

"Then tell me what the hell happened."

"I've already told you nothing."

"Beka I know you better than that. Either something happened or you're really PMS'ing for the first time in your life."

"Just drop it all right."

"What did he do?" Rafe kept moving blocking Beka's every attempt to leave. Even when she feinted he moved in time to stop her. "I know he did something now I want to know what."

"Look Rhade's got nothing to do with this."

"And I'm an innocent magog. What did he do?"

"Rafe drop it. Rhade's done nothing." Fed up Beka just shoved Rafe to the side and into the wall only to find Rhade standing at the end of the alley.

**WELL, THEY STARTED TALKING BOUT STEPS YOU TAKE MISTAKES YOU MAKE THE HEARTS YOU BREAK AND THE PRICE YOU PAY I AMLOST WALKED AWAY**

Okay so who do you think she is? Rhade knows but now I want to know it you know. Comeon it's not that hard. By the way don't you think that song wolud be perfect for Rhade? I just found out it's called "That's Why I'm Here" by Kenny Chesney.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry this took so long. I clean my room and lost everything. I just found my disk today. But you'll have to give me some time because I'm still working out the next few chapters.

**Chapter 18**

Rhade stopped at the end of the alley he'd spent the night in. It was four hours sense he'd left Beka in there. He knew she could take care of herself and would never forgive him for defending her but he still worried about her. At first he'd thought that maybe she had stopped to talk to someone. Then maybe she'd…met someone. After pacing the _Maru's_ bar area close to a million times he decided to go looking for her. He would find a way to deal wit her being pissed later. Leaving a note he checked the bar to find it full but Beka wasn't in sight. After that he wandered around thinking that he might stumble across her somewhere. Near the alley he'd been able to catch her scent and follow it.

Looking down the alley Rhade saw Rafe standing with his back to him and Beka evidently trying to get around him.

"Look Rhade's got nothing to do with this." Beka snapped feinting to the right and then trying to dive to the left only to be stopped by Rafe.

"And I'm an innocent magog. What did he do?" Rafe replied and there wasn't any doubt in Rhade's mind who 'he' was. Of course Beka had just said Rhade had nothing to do with it but Rafe obviously thought he did. What was 'it'? What had he done to her? Had he hurt her again? Why had he done it?

"Rafe drop it. Rhade's done nothing." Beka shoved Rafe out her way into the wall and stopped short staring at Rhade.

"Is something wrong?" Rhade asked.

"No," Beka answered.

"What do you think?" Rafe asked at the same time pushing himself away from the wall.

"Care to enlighten me?" Rhade moved so that Beka could run if she wanted to.

"No," as he expected Beka walked right passed Rhade disappearing into the crowd.

"What did you do to her?" Rafe asked stopping in front of Rhade.

"That's between us. If Beka wants to tell you she will. Now if you will excuse me." Rhade turned and headed back to the _Maru_. Maybe there he would get some answers.

Beka was sitting at the _Maru's_ bar holding Rhade's note when he walked in.

"You came looking for me."

Rhade remained standing across from her not quite sure what to say or do, "yes."

Beka didn't seem to know what to say either. She just sat there staring at his note. "I can take care of myself you know."

"I know that. I didn't look for you because I thought you couldn't take care of yourself."

"Why did you then?"

Rhade felt like he had when he was being held prisoner six years before. That interrogation he could stand. This was the same but…different. Beka didn't have him chained to a chair with electrodes attached to his head. She just sat there not looking at him. Her questioning cut deeper than anything else had before. Then to top it off his headache started to come back.

"Why?"

Rhade couldn't answer the so he just said the only thing he could think of. The one question he'd been thinking about all day. "Why did you look for me earlier?"

"Who said I was looking for you earlier?" Beka stood up and then seemed to change her mind and sat back down. "I sure as hell didn't."

Seeing that she wasn't even really listening to him, her attention was directed at the piece of paper in her hands, Rhade decided to leave. He didn't know what to say anyway. "Let me know."

"Know what?"

"Anything."

**YOU COULD HEAR A PIN DROP WHEN THIS OLD MAN STOOD UP AND SAID I'M GONNA' SAY IT AGAIN LIKE I DO EVERY WEEK FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW ME**

Oh yeah and Squid109 they don't really show up until chapter 21 and really have no effect on the story.

Okay the ending isn't that great but it's all I could think of.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19- Dream**

"Come on Telemachus."

Rhade rolled over to find the man human man from his dream two nights before standing next to his bunk. On his face was a look of worry and fear though for what Rhade couldn't—and didn't really want to—begin to guess. He sat up raising an eyebrow, "what?"

"Come on Beka's waiting for you," the man started to toward the door.

"Hold it," Rhade stood up as the man turned around not meeting Rhade's eyes. "Who are you?"

"I told you before I'm your inner sprit."

"Something tells me that my inner sprit would not be a twenty-five year-old human." Rhade folded his arms across his chest. "Now who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Look I'm just doing what I was ordered to. I take you into her dream and bring you back. Don't bother asking me who's ordering me because I don't know." The man seemed to grow more nervous with each word but still wouldn't meet Rhade's eyes.

Rhade wasn't about to give up that easily though. The woman in his dream had said she only knew of two women. This man had told Rhade the last time that Beka's dream was just like his. That meant this man knew something and Rhade didn't like the idea of anyone being able to get inside his head. "That explains nothing."

"Hey I'm just doing my job."

Rhade shifted not wanting to leave until he found the answers this man wasn't giving. "Which would be?"

"Taking you into Beka's dream. Ja hooks us together and I play message boy." The man shifted from foot to foot his eyes darting all over the room.

"Why is there any need for me to go into Beka's dreams?"

The look of fear on the man's face intensified. "Look I had nothing to do with it. I don't know how he showed up."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you right now. This is all way over my head."

The first person Rhade thought of was Tyr. From the way the man was talking he would hurt Beka too. Thinking he'd get better answers Rhade shoved the man against the bulkhead spreading his boneblades and pressing them against the man's throat. "You had better give me a better answer than that if you like your throat without any holes in it." Threats had never been Rhade's favorite way of getting something but for this man he made an exception. If anything happened to Beka this man would be to blame for it.

"All I know is that she needs you tonight. If you don't help her he'll get her and hurt her bad mentally."

Rhade finally met the man's eyes and saw that he wasn't laying and that scared him. Though if this man was wrong Rhade wouldn't rest until he'd killed him. No body had the right to start on Beka. "Are you a human here on Seefra?"

"Yes."

Rhade let him go. "I'll go with you but she gets because of your sick game I swear I'll kill you. There will be no place you can hide."

"If you don't come on now she will get hurt."

More worried about Beka now Rhade followed the man out of the bunk room. They ere in the cave again only this time Beka wasn't alone. Tyr was walking toward her.

"She needs you to fight for her. If you don't he will mess up her brain really bad. She may never wake up but if she does she won't be anything like how you know her." With that the man turned and disappeared.

Tyr had made it to Beka now and slipped his arms around her waist. What made Rhade's Blood boil though was the fact that she relaxed against him the way she had against Rhade. He had no right to get that reaction out of her. With a growl he started toward them. The traitor had no right even touching her.

Tyr turned his head toward Rhade with a smile. "She's mine."

"You can't have her," Rhade growled."

"I'd like to see you stop me," Tyr shoved Beka away from him so that she went sprawling on the cave floor. Rhade's anger rose toward Tyr as he flexed his muscles.

Beka slammed into the stone floor skidding a little. She rolled over and saw two nietzcheans fighting. She knew that one of them was Tyr—most likely the one who'd said 'she's mine'—but the other she couldn't place. She knew who she wished it would be but that was impossible.

Suddenly cold laughter filled her head. Beka clapped her hands over her ears trying everything she could think of to shut it out. Then she was eight and lying helpless on the _Maru's_ deck with a broken leg. Her father—still high—kept hitting Rafe ignoring her cries and pleading. Then she was twelve and cowering against a wall as the Drago above her rained down Blows on her head and shoulders with the butt of his gun. He grew tired of that quickly though and jerked her to her feet slamming her against the wall. Knowing what was coming Beka tried to fight through the ache in her head. He just laughed and shoved her against the wall again with one hand around her throat. He didn't waste any time but ripped off her pants. She scrabbled at his hand trying to breathe. His grip on her neck relaxed a little as her shirt joined her pants. She weakly kept trying to fight as continued to jerk his hips forward letting her gasp only enough air to keep from passing out. When he was done he dropped her to the ground and kicked her head before fastening his pants and walking away.

Rhade slammed Tyr against the wall his fingers tightening around his throat. A fist slammed into his stomach and mentally cursing himself for not thinking Rhade stumbled back bent over.

"Did you really think you could match me?" Tyr asked with another of those hateful grins. His eyes now glowed red. "I've told you she's mine."

"Never," Rhade gasped running forward and ramming his shoulder into Tyr's chest. Tyr had his arm raised though and brought it down sinking his boneblades into Rhade's back and jerking toward the floor. Rhade froze before falling to his knees. His scream echoed throughout the cave. Now he had three deep parallel cuts running from his waist to his shoulders. He saw Beka not far away curled into a ball and whimpering. Tears ran freely down her cheeks. A boot slammed into his back sending Rhade sprawling on the floor and letting out another scream.

"Try to save her now," Tyr laughed slamming his boot on to Rhade's back again.

Rhade looked toward Beka. He didn't see her the way she had been a second before. She was silent now but still crying with long red welts, blood and dirt crusted cuts, and dark bruises covering every exposed part of her body. As he watched some faded only to be replaced by fresh ones.

In an instant Rhade forgot everything. The pain in his back, Tyr's cruel laughter, and the boot that slammed into his shoulder blades were all forgotten. Nothing mattered except Beka. He had to get to her. It didn't matter if he died as long as he got to her. She didn't deserve this. This shouldn't be happening. He could help her and he would.

Beka lay on the floor still crying as the nietzchean left. He'd only been the latest in a long line that had come. He had hurt her most though. Her stomach and chest felt like they were on fire from where his boneblades had cut her when she tried to fight. Something soft and firm pressed against her arm. Looking through her tears she saw a nietzchean lying on his stomach with one hand resting on her arm. It was to dark to see anything about him though. She could see his eyes and the love that she had never seen.

Then she was thirty-six again and lying cruelled in a ball on a cave floor. She could still feel the pain of those long ago beatings but they seemed to pale in comparison to the love she saw glimmering out of the darkness at her. She reached out and touched his face feeling a short scratchy beard. Soft hair fell across her hand as he moved his hand from her arm to grasp it. His fingers enclosed her in a solid grip.

Rhade watched as Beka reached out touching his beard. He remembered the video from his fight with Peter in Harper's bar. He'd lain there helpless watching Dylan fighting for him. Now there was nobody left to fight.

Still ignoring the pain in his back he moved his hand to capture hers. He folded his fingers around her feeling them shaking. They brushed against his lips as he felt his consciousness slipping away.

"I love you Beka," he whispered.

An anguished scream filled the air and tore at all his sense but he clung to Beka as the pain finally overwhelmed him and he passed out.

**SAT DOWN IN A BOOTH IN A CAFE THERE GAVE HIS ORDER TO A GIRL WITH A BOW IN HER HAIR**

quick update. Sorry 'bout the worrying 'bout how this will end. It's in my nature. And yesterday while I was doing dishes I got the idea for the sequal to this. I'll work on that later.


	20. Chapter 20

hey I'm back. I can now only update every other day so my updates won't be coming so fast.

**Chapter 20**

Rhade woke up with a violent jerk and scrambled off his bunk toward Beka's quarters. He could still feel the pain from the dream but he ignored it thinking it was physiological. He nearly collided with Beka in right out side his door. Then his arms were around crushing their bodied together and burying his face in her hair. She responded by snaking her arms around him. Then she froze.

"Beka what's wrong?" Rhade stepped back looking into her eyes.

"Turn around," Beka ordered as conflicting emotions flashed through her eyes.

"Beka-."

"Now!"

Rhade backed up another step and turned around just now seeing the blood on her hands and arms.

Beka gasped. "Lay down on your bunk. I'll get Trance."

Rhade stumbled to his bunk. So the fight was real. With a wave of nausea, he collapsed on the bunk noticing that the blanket was soaked with his blood.

Rhade woke to find something pressing against his back and Beka talking.

"-too much blood. We don't have time to get to _Andromeda_ and the com links are down again. So I'll have to do my best."

"What?" Groggily Rhade turned his head to find Beka standing over him. The muscles in her arms flexed as he winced at the pain in his back.

"Lay still," Beka ordered. "I was saying that you've lost a lot of blood and I can't contact anyone."

Rhade kept watching her as she pressed a pain killer to his neck. "The med kit's gone isn't it? Don't bother lying I can see it in your eyes."

"Yes. I have enough bandages but only a little more pain killer. There isn't anything to knock you out with though."

"I'd trust you with my life."

"It doesn't look as if you have much of a choice," Beka replied with a small smile.

"Go ahead," Rhade pressed his eyes into his arm guards as the pain subsided. "Do what you have to. Do you mind if I ask some questions?"

"What do you want to play twenty questions?"

Rhade turned his head back to the side to watch her. "Sure it might help some. I'll even let you go first."

"I've got to start sewing now."

"Go ahead. What's your first question?"

"Fine, when was your first crush?"

Rhade wined as the needle bit into the tender flesh around the cuts. "I was six and she was seven. I used to routinely beat up the guy she had a crush on and couldn't figure out why she didn't like me."

"Was she human of nietzchean?"

"That's two questions for me and she was human," another wince. "When was your first kiss?"

"Hey!" Beka paused in her work.

"You started this," Rhade reminded her fighting to hold still. Sweat started on his forehead as he fought the urge to flinch away from Beka and the pain. "Damn it hasn't hurt this bad since I was eight."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be…I'll just…" the rest of Rhade's sentence was lost in the blissful darkness.

**NO ONE CAN MAKE ME CRY MAKE ME LAUGH MAKE ME SMILE OR DRIVE ME MAD LIKE SHE DOES IT'S LIKE A CURSE THAT IS THE CURE BETTER OR WORSE, ONE THINGS FOR SURE IT'S REAL LOVE AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'D DO IF I LOST IT**

Hey I know this would most likely never happen but I had to write it this way so that it went along with the rest of the story.


	21. Chapter 21

Okay here's a chapter to tell about what our so far hardly spoken of and probably not going to spoken of much character's are doing.

**Chapter 21**

Harper stood behind the bar nervously wiping his hands on his pants. Why he was so nervous he couldn't guess. Maybe it was because Terry was coming by. There was nothing all that great about her…except that she was great. He'd had crushes on just about every woman on Seefra but this was different. He smoothed his hair looking around. Was this what butterflies in the stomach felt like?

"Are you okay?" Dylan asked sitting down across from Harper. "That's the third time you've smoothed your hair."

"I'm fine," Harper glanced around looking for Terry again.

"Do you have a hot date or are you waiting for something big that none of us know about?"

"Well I promised Terry that I'd help her today."

"Would Terry be that five foot four inch red head with brown eyes that you were talking to yesterday?"

"Hey she's-."

"Relax Harper," Dylan smiled. "I've just talked to her a few times. Besides I think she likes you."

Harper poured Dylan and himself a drink. "You really think so? You mean she doesn't think I'm some hopeless jerk?"

"Well Kyrsten says she doesn't and from what I've seen these last few days I have to agree."

"Who's Kyrsten?"

"Only perfection in female form."

"Hey now," Harper broke in, "Terry-."

"In my opinion anyway. We've been going out for a few weeks now."

"So do you-."

"Don't you boys know not to talk about a girl when she's present?" A woman asked as she walked up with Terry.

"Hello Kyrsten," Dylan shifted so that she could sit on his lap.

Harper knew he was staring but couldn't help it. He'd thought Terry was beautiful before but now she was perfect. In a tank top and leather pants he couldn't help but stare. Once his eyes left her clothes and traveled to her face he knew his mouth was hanging open. The smudges of grease were gone and replaced by a little makeup.

"I can't look that bad," Terry said taking an empty stool.

"No…I just…you…" Harper stumbled over the words trying to figure out what to say.

"That means he likes it," Dylan broke in.

"Don't tease the poor boy," Kyrsten scolded taking a drink from Dylan's glass.

Blushing Harper handed Terry a drink and refilled his own, "You look great."

"Thanks," Terry smiled.

Harper swallowed as Dylan tried to suppress a laugh. "So…um…uh…do you need any help today?" Now Dylan did let out a laugh and received an elbow in his stomach.

"You really can't say anything," Kyrsten said.

Dylan took a drink. "Yes I can on the grounds of experience."

"Have any of you seen Beka?" Rafe asked walking up to them.

"Not since the day before yesterday," Harper replied, "Why?"

"Well I found her yesterday and she seemed to be having a bad time about something but wouldn't tell me what happened," Rafe took the empty stool next to Dylan. "I was wondering if you'd seen her."

"I haven't seen either of them for the last few days," Dylan answered. "Did she tell you anything?"

"She kept insisting that it wasn't something that Rhodes did. Kept saying that it was what she did."

"Rhade wouldn't consciously hurt her. He likes her to much."

"You know how they've been," Harper broke in. "Maybe they just had a fight."

"I don't know Beka has always had trouble with guys," Rafe accepted the glass Harper held out to him.

"You don't have to tell us," Dylan said. "We've had to deal with several of those ex-boyfriends."

"Did you ever think that maybe she's just having a bad day?" Kyrsten asked taking Dylan's glass back from him. "We do have those once in while."

"I'm sure their just fine," Terry added as Dylan took his glass back.

"Probably," Rafe shrugged, "I'm her brother I'm supposed to worry."

Harper and Dylan both chocked on their drinks at this.

"Sometimes, anyway have you seen Jade?"

"Valentine?" Terry asked.

"Yeah."

"She's working with Steve at Backwaters."

"Thanks," Rafe dropped a couple coins on the bar and left.

"I think you have a promise to keep," Kyrsten said standing up and taking Dylan's hand.

"How could I forget," Dylan smiled and let her lead him out of the bar.

Terry and Harper sat there silently for a few minutes until Doyle walked in. "You're still here?" She teased Joining Harper behind the bar.

"Um…uh…" Harper faltered blushing again.

"Harper you're hopeless. Why don't you go build something that doesn't work?"

"My things to work!"

"Of course," Terry rolled her eyes. "Come on I need some help."

Harper wiped his hands on his pants again and walked around the bar to join Terry as they walked out of the back door.

Doyle stood there watching the rest of the people in the bar. Now if Rhade and Beka could settle whatever it was that was going on between them.

**THEN ONE NIGHT THE WALLS FINALLY CLOSED IN I CAME HOME LATE, SHE SAID WHERE'VE YA BEEN YOU USED TO CALL AND TELL ME YOU'RE ON YOUR WAY SHE SAID IF THIS IS HOW IT'S GONNA BE, THEN I QUIT SHE WALKED OUT THE DOOR  
I LOST IT**

Okay so here's my update. Even if you hate it let me know. I can't get better if all I hear is how good it is. So anyway what do you think? Maybe I'll have Rhade ans Beka both making out in the middle of town and then have some crazed chic kill them all. Wonder if I'll get reviews or death threats then?


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry this took so long. I'm trying to get into college and have a whole butt load of essays to write. I guess I need to work on my foreshadowing. i just basically wanted to show what Harper and Dylan were doing while Beka and Rhade where doing everything.

Oh and don't worry I won't kill off my favorite characters. I was trying to see if that would get more reviews which it did. When you have about two reviews and a hundred hits per chapter somethgn dosen't add. Unless those two people read each chapter like fifty times.

Anyway on to another of Rhade's dreams. And for those of you who guessed that Beka was Rhade's dream woman you were right. Now if she'll just rememebr that.

**Chapter 22 – Dream **

As Rhade sat on the edge of his bunk, he could dully feel the pain in his back. Looking around he saw the man from his dream the night before standing in the doorway.

"Nice to see you're finally asleep," The man said.

"Who are you?" Rhade asked.

"Well you see I can't tell you that yet, but I have been allowed to come back to answer some of your questions. B-the lady will be here in a few minutes. She has to finish up a few things first."

Rhade got the feeling that the man had almost said Beka. Of course, he already knew that. Now all he had to do was figure out just who this man was. "Who is she?"

"I can't tell you that either."

"If you're here to answer my questions why aren't you answering them?"

"I can tell you anything that doesn't include telling who we are. All I can do is maybe explain a few things that have happened."

Rhade sat there for a minute studying the man. He wouldn't tell Rhade any names but that was okay. His back gave a sudden throb. "What was last night about?"

"Well…um…" the man shifted as if trying to decide how to say something. "When we stared this it was just a way to get…to help you. Someone else found out about it though and decided to use it to their advantage. The first night I showed up, they'd been messing around in her dreams. If this person or thing had succeeded then Beka would have been scared for life, or worse."

"So you came and got me?"

"Yes, from the way we saw it you were the only one who could help her."

"Why couldn't you?"

"I'm not close to her. She needed someone she trusted…someone she loved. If I had tried I would have been killed and Beka most likely would have died too."

Rhade felt his rage building up inside him as he sat on the edge of his bunk while the man looked ready to run. "How did this person get into her dreams?"

"We don't know. As far as we can tell she was exposed to them at sometime. When back then you were one of the ones to help her. We think that they never really left her though. They must still have some purpose for her but are trying to get her another way. We don't know much else besides if you hadn't been there she may not have survived. We also know that there it some kind of war going on and that was just one of the battles. You both have a lot more fighting to do."

Rhade stared at the bulkhead just to the side of the man's head. If this was a war it was one he wasn't experienced in. Physical wars he could deal with. It was easy to dodge bullets and missiles and make plans that would fall apart but still let you get the victory. A mental war though, one that was fought in dreams. This was new to him. Torture he could deal with but this… "What would have happened to her?"

"We really don't know. As far as we can tell they would have, in essence, stolen her mind or even her soul. If she ever woke up from the dream it would have been a miracle. She wouldn't have been the same though. She would have been unable to do the simplest things or she would have been completely under their control. You saw yourself how close they came to getting her. Their not done though. They'll come at her again. We aren't close to her so we won't be able to do much. We'll help if we can though. This isn't a fight in the streets. It's a fight in your minds, over your minds."

Suddenly the familiar darkness descended around them and the woman, Beka, walked in.

Rhade scooted back on his bunk and held out his hand to Beka pulling her onto his lap. If what this man had said was true then this may be the last quite dream they had. "I already know who you are. Why does it still get dark?" The man was also an outline in the doorway as was the woman who had appeared next to him in the doorway.

"The way its set up you can't see her in here until tomorrow," the other woman said. "I tried to get more light but stuff happens. None of us can really see the others now."

Rhade wrapped his arms around Beka as she slid hers around his waist being careful not to touch the cuts. She leaned her head against his shoulder. "Did you know about this?"

She didn't answer for a few seconds as they sat there. "No, I'm sorry."

Rhade swallowed as he freed one arm to tilt her head up so that if there had been light their eyes would have met. As it was, he could see only the dark spots of reflection that held an emotion he'd hoped never to see in her. "You didn't do anything. None of this is your fault."

Beka moved her head out of his hand and Rhade let her sliding his arm back around her waist. She pressed against his chest and that's when he realized that she was shaking. He held her tighter burying his face in her hair. "It's okay we'll make it though this."

**SHE'S GOT EVERY QUALITY FROM A ALL THE WAY TO Z IT'S EASY TO SEE SHE'S THE PEFECT GIRL SHE'S GOT EVERY SINGLE THIGN THAT MAKES UP MY WILDEST DREAMS SOMETIMESI STILL QUITE BELIEVE SHE'S HOLDING ME**

SO ARE YOU GOING TO REVIEW AGAIN OR NOT?


	23. Chapter 23

Hello. I am not bacl yet but I figured I would put on here that I do have the rest of this finished. I won't be able to post until I go to college in August though. I promise I'll write faster then.

P.S. This is not a new chapter.

**Chapter 23 **

This time when he came around Rhade was lying on his side facing Beka. The pain in his back had gone down to an ignorable level and she seemed to be done. Why she was still standing, there he couldn't figure out. She must have already changed because there was no blood on her arms or clothes. Amazingly enough the sheets and blanket under him were also free of blood, or seemed to be. Something dripped on the side of his face followed by a gentle pressure.

"I can wash myself," Rhade whispered once he realized that it was just Beka wiping off the side of his face with a rag.

Beka jumped and blushed slightly at being caught.

"There's nothing wrong with it. You just surprised me," Rhade closed his eyes letting her continue. "Will I get an answer I don't have to think on if I ask you why you're doing this?"

"I'm just cleaning up."

"You sure do a thorough job."

"You were walking around earlier."

Rhade opened his eyes to look up at her, "I was?"

"Yes, you helped me change the blanket and sheet. You put up a big argument when I suggested that you shouldn't be up."

"I did?"

"Don't tell me the unmovable nietzchean walks in his sleep."

"Last I checked I didn't. I usually don't talking my sleep either."

"It's a bit late for you to start isn't it?"

Rhade gave a small shrug but immediately regretted it as the skin on his back stretched. "Are we still on the ground?"

"I wanted you to be awake when we left. Trance should still look at your back."

Rhade pushed himself up sidewise and sat with his legs hanging off the edge of the bunk, much like he'd done in his dream. Beka finished wiping off his face and started on his chest. He winced as the skin on his back stretched again. She moved on to his arms wiping at the dried blood on his gauntlets. There was one thing she hadn't changed.

"You realize what blood does to leather?" Rhade slid off the bunk fighting down a wave of nausea. This wasn't the best idea because now Beka was standing only a few inches away from him.

"You shouldn't be up," Beka protested.

Rhade slipped one arm around her waist drawing her body against his gently this time. She didn't resist but slid her own arms around his neck resting her head on his shoulder. "You'll need me at my station."

"I've flown on my own."

Rhade sat back down pulling Beka onto his lap which she didn't argue with. She just moved her arms to his waist once again careful not to touch the cuts with her head resting on his shoulder looking up at him. Still with on arm around her waist he brushed some hair out of her eyes. After swallowing several times and a quick prayer that she wouldn't decided to take offense he got the courage to speak. "We need to talk."

Beka gave a small sigh and looked away resting her head on his chest. "Why do I get the feeling I'll be doing most of the talking?"

Rhade absently rubbed her back. "Do you remember anything that you dreamed last night or the last few nights?"

Beka closed her eyes as she leaned against his chest. "I know I should but I can't. Last night it was like I was reliving all of the worst parts in my life. A couple nights before that there was a man, a nietzchean, just talking to me. I can't remember any others."

"Well I guess tomorrow we'll know."

"Hey Beka are ya here?" Rafe yelled from the airlock causing Beka to jump slightly. She slid off Rhade's lap and stood up. Not wanting to let her go Rhade took her hand as he also stood up.

Beka glanced down at their joined hands and then looked back up at Rhade with a small smile. "You do realize that this is a record? This is the second time in two days that you've held my hand."

Rhade gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Who's counting?" He asked giving her his own small smile. "I believe your brother is looking for you and still wants to kill me."

Beka leaned against his chest again and he wrapped her in another hug. "He'll have to get in line behind half the men on Seefra for that chance," another smile. "They all have to wait till I'm done first."

Rhade looked down at Beka's face and felt the relief wash over him. His arms tightened around her as he dipped his head down giving her time to pull back if she wanted to. She didn't though and moved to capture his lips. Her kiss alone somehow managed to shatter all of the dreams he'd ever had about her. He knew that after this kiss he'd never be able to really kiss another woman either human or nietzchean. Even his dreams this past week didn't compare to the heaven he was in now as she worked one hand free to bury in his hair and pull him down a little more and into the kiss.

Oxygen derived lungs caused them both to pull back gasping for breath as they stared into each others eyes. Rhade had never been one to make a big deal about a woman's eyes but looking into Beka's now he felt that he could get lost forever. The love he saw staring back at him took his breath away faster than her kiss had. Why he'd never noticed that look before he couldn't figure out.

"Well that's something I thought I'd never see."

Not wanting to let go of the other they both turned only their heads to find Rafe standing in the doorway. Beka pulled away from Rhade but he kept one arm around her waist.

"What do you want?" Beka asked leaning her head against Rhade's shoulder.

Rafe raised his hands as if surrendering. "I just brought Jade over to meet you. She insisted on bringing a couple other people. I tried to convince her not to because you wouldn't like it but-."

"Rafe you're rambling."

"Well it's not my fault. She really insisted on bringing them. I know you don't like her but-."

"Rafe!" Beka stepped away from Rhade and toward Rafe. "Who are they?"

"Well you see, I guess they landed her the same way we did. Jade seems to like her though-."

Rafe continued to rant while Rhade stepped up behind Beka. "I think we'll have to go see for ourselves," He whispered.

"Right," Beka turned and still holding Rhade's hand started out past Rafe who had finally stopped to catch his breath.

"Hey where are you going?"

"To see who came to visit," Beka replied as she lean

**MISS ME BABY WHEN YOU HEAR OUR FAVORITE SONG, MISS ME BABY AND WHEN YOU START TO SING ALONG THINK ABOUT ALL THE TIMES THAT WE DANCED IN MOONLIGHT TO IT ALL NIGHT LONG, OH THEN MISS ME BABY.**

Let's see an average of 208 hit per chapter and two reviews. That's two people reading each chapter 104 times. Please review. I no longer need my brother to deflate my ego I have all ya'll. Oh well I think I'llgo dot the homework that I'm supposed to be doing now and is due in about twenty minutes. I hate essays.


	24. Chapter 24

I must be getting better. Thanks for the reviews. This is actually a two part chapter that I'm posting now to stall for time to write the second half. Feel free to give me sugestions about how you think it should end.

Sorry it took so long to post I won't go into the reasons why.

**Chapter 24 **

Before they even got to the bar Beka and Beka and Rhade could hear the group gathered there.

"How the hell am I supposed to know why this happened?" a woman's voice demanded coming from the bar area. "You were supposed to have taken care of _them_!"

"I didn't know they hit now!" another female. "They weren't supposed to be strong enough yet!"

"Will you two cool it?" a man broke in calmly. "Right now it doesn't matter why _they_ are here, it matters that _they_ are here and that the attack has started. They have obviously found a way around our security."

Rhade and Beka reached the bar then, and Beka dropped his hand glaring at the group in front of them.

A girl, about seventeen, stood next to the bar arguing with the woman Dylan had been seen around with. A man was seated with his back to Beka talking to…Beka stopped and couldn't help but stare.

The woman standing on the other side of the bar facing her could only be one person, her mother.

Rhade came to stop behind Beka also scanning the crowd in front of them. The woman Dylan had been with was here along with Jade. The man from his dream was talking to a woman that he didn't recognize. Judging by the way Beka tensed up one of them was not one she liked. Rafe had followed them and was now standing beside Rhade.

"Well now that we're all here we can get down to business," the woman behind the bar said standing up. The conversion stopped as the rest of the group turned around to face Beka, Rhade, and Rafe.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Beka demanded, to whom Rhade was not sure but she was not bothering to hide her anger.

"Um…Aunt Beka she's not grandma," Jade said standing up. "She's grandma's sister."

Beka stared at the girl for a minute before turning to quietly speak to Rafe through clinched teeth. "You had better to some damn fast talking to explain who the hell they are and why their on _my_ ship."

"Well you see Jade, my daughter said that she had to talk to you and the niet and then she said these others had to talk to you too and then I was told that you'd never talk to Her but she said that you had to and that if you both didn't something would go wrong and someone would die and she also kept saying a lot a things about you losing your mind," Rafe started and then paused for breath.

"Who the hell are they?!"

"Um, Aunt Theta, my daughter Jade, Lisa Ryder, and Steve Bacic."

"Aunt who?" She was becoming more pissed by the second.

"Aunt Theta, mom's sister, um twin sister."

"Now that you know who we are why don't we get down to the reason we're all here," the woman, Theta said standing up. "Now Rhade you've met Steve and Beka I'm sure you've met Lisa several times already. What we need to do now is figure everything out. Beka you should be able to remember a few more things now."

"Such as?"

"Such as what you have been dreaming about the last few nights."

"My dreams are none of your business!"

Steve stepped forward, "Hey cool it a little Theta. You might want to start with why we're all here, _The war_."

Rhade put a hand on Beka's shoulder stepping forward until his chest pressed against her back. Which caused her to jump slightly calmed her down. "What war?" he asked.


End file.
